Super-Couple Holidays
by viridianaln9
Summary: Young Justice/Avengers Fic AU: 25 Dec one-shot fics for the rest of the months. Part 2. Is coming up soon! Another 25 Dec one-shot fics.
1. It's Beginning To Look A Lot Like X-mas

**Super-Couple Holidays **

Summary: **Young Justice/Avengers Fic AU: 25 Dec one-shot fics for the rest of the month.**

Note: **Okay so this will be one shots and it will jump from all of the stories and the stories I have planned for this 'verse. So this is how it's going to work, all of the titles will be a Christmas song. I will give you a small lyric line and the artist so you know what song I was listening too while I wrote the chapter, now all the chapters will be different some small some big. Penny and Rachel are 10. **

Disclaimer: **I don't own Young Justice or the Justice League they belong to DC Comics and Cartoon Network, I don't own the Avengers or Ultimate Spiderman they belong to Marvel and Disney. I also don't own the X-Men or Fantastic Four, they belong to Marvel. This song version belongs to Johnny Mathis. **

**$LINE BREAK, LINE BREAK, LINE BREAK, LINE BREAK, LINE BREAK, LINE BREAK,LINE BREAK, LINE BREAK, LINE BREAK, LINE BREAK, LINE BREAK$**

**Super-Couple Holidays **

**One: It's Beginning to Look A Lot like Christmas **

'_But the prettiest sight to see is the holly that will be on your own front door.' –Johnny Mathis _

Rachel, Penny and Johnny were walking around the New York area, with Darcy as their chaperone. They could see everything was that changing around the place, they had noticed it a week ago, but not the changes were eminent.

"Dude, they already have the candy canes." Johnny told them.

"Well Christmas is coming." Darcy told them, they had to go buy more decorations.

"But we already saw the five and ten." Penny said.

Rachel was looking around and she had to admit the same thing was happening in Gotham the place may be dark but Christmas was coming with all the decorations.

"We have to come skate." Rachel told them.

"Of course we will." Johnny said.

"I know, Mum is already planning the trip." Penny said.

"I heard your parents will come with both Jason and Tim." Darcy told them.

"Uh-huh."

#

"Look, Mum candy canes." Tim told Brianna as they were walking outside in Gotham they were going for lunch. .

"I can see that Tim." Brianna said with a smile.

"Everyone is decorating too early." Jason told her.

"You think so?" Brianna asked.

"Yeah, Thanksgiving was a week ago." Jason said.

"But Christmas is coming Jay." Tim told him.

"Tim is right remember you have to be good Jason." Brianna said.

"I know Mum." Jason said.

"Look, look tree." Tim bounced on his little feet pointing at the tree in the middle of town square.

"Whoa." Jason said amazed. Brianna looked at it and could see that the tree was well decorated, they had been at the big unveiling of the tree, but even now in the day it looked incredibly beautiful. She had to admit once the snow began to fall it would look incredibly beautiful.

#

"Oh look Dad put the decoration at the door already." Penny told them. They looked at the door to see the Holly there.

**$LINE BREAK, LINE BREAK, LINE BREAK, LINE BREAK, LINE BREAK, LINE BREAK, LINE BREAK, LINE BREAK,LINE BREAK, LINE BREAK, LINE BREAK$**

Note: **This is the end of the chapter. Don't forget to review. **


	2. Baby It's Cold Outside

**Super-Couple Holidays **

Note: **I hope you guys liked the first one. Welcome to the second and of course it includes spoilers for later chapters/stories planned. Now this Penny is 18 okay. I want to thank **_**ZeAwsumOtaku, Anime hotty lover. 18 and angelvan105 for**_** the reviews. **

'**Yay a me chapter." **

"**Wade, I swear don't start." **

Disclaimer: : **I don't own Young Justice or the Justice League they belong to DC Comics and Cartoon Network, I don't own the Avengers or Ultimate Spiderman they belong to Marvel and Disney. I also don't own the X-Men or Fantastic Four, they belong to Marvel. The song version belongs to Glee. **

**$LINE BREAK, LINE BREAK, LINE BREAK, LINE BREAK, LINE BREAK, LINE BREAK,LINE BREAK, LINE BREAK, LINE BREAK, LINE BREAK, LINE BREAK$**

**Super-Couple Holidays **

**Two: Baby It's Cold Outside. **

'_I simply must go (But baby its cold outside)-Glee'_

Penny stood up quickly when the lights went out.

"Shit." She said.

"Whoa you don't have to go Pen's." Wade told her.

(Duh does it look like we want to see her freeze) on of the boxes said.

{Of course we don't but we have to be responsible.} The other box said.

"I am being responsible." Wade snapped.

"Look, Wade I have to go the storm is getting bad." Penny said getting her coat.

"No, wait look Penny you can't go." Wade told her.

"Yes, I can look it was nice being with you but if I don't get home my parents will kill me." Penny said. Wade moved closer.

"It's a snowstorm out there I don't think you want to be a frozen spider." Wade said.

"Okay, we'll just let the storm go off a bit." Penny said.

#

It was already twelve at night and Toni was worried.

"Has she come home yet Jarvis?" she asked.

"No Ma'am she has not." Jarvis replied. The doors to her lab and Steve came downstairs after putting the youngest son to bed and he began to pace.

"Has she called you?"

"Not at all." Toni said.

"Where is she?" Steve asked.

"She said she was going out with a friend." Toni told him.

"Are you sure it's not Deadpool?"

"I don't think she would after we told her not to see him."

#

(Mm…kisses) one of the boxes said.

"One more before I leave." Penny told him. She had to admit she was really warm in Wade's arms.

"But Pen-Pen it's still very cold." Wade told her. "Call your parents in your phone."

"I'm out of battery." Penny told him.

"Use my phone." He told her. Penny began to dial and she got a disconnected tone.

"It's not working." Penny told him.

"Well that means you're staying." Wade said.

_(Yay!)_ The boxes cheered.

"The author really wants your parents to come beat me up." Wade said to me.

'_Wade seriously.'_ Author tells him.

"Hey you can't say anything, they will unalive me."

'_I will let them if you don't shut up.' _

"Wade, can you stop talking to yourself I need to go or Johnny is going to know I'm here with you and I'm going to die." Penny said.

"But you can stay here, you're warm with me and I have candle and all romantic thing is." Wade told her.

"I will leave early in the morning and I or you have to sleep on the couch." She told him.

"Yay, I won." He said again and kissed her once more.

"Only this once." Penny said.

**$LINE BREAK, LINE BREAK, LINE BREAK, LINE BREAK, LINE BREKA, LINE BREAK, LINE BREAK, LINE BREAK, LINE BREAK, LINE BREAK, LINE BREAK$**

Note: **This is the end of the chapter.** **Don't forget to review.**


	3. Shake, Santa, Shake

**Super-Couple Holidays **

Note: **This is the third story and also contains spoilers. Penny and Rachel are both 16.I want to thank **_**angelvan105, Guest and Anime hotty lover. 18**_** for the reviews. **

Disclaimer: **I don't own Young Justice or the Justice League they belong to DC Comics and Cartoon Network, I don't own the Avengers or Ultimate Spiderman they belong to Marvel and Disney. I also don't own the X-Men or Fantastic Four, they belong to Marvel.**

**$LINE BREAK, LINE BREAK, LINE BREAK, LINE BREAK, LINE BREAK, LINE BREAK,LINE BREAK, LINE BREAK, LINE BREAK, LINE BREAK, LINE BREAK$**

**Super-Couple Holidays**

**Three: Shake Santa Shake**

'_Shake Santa Shale it, we know your gonna take it to the house tonight, naughty never looked so nice'- Zendaya _

"We are blaming you for this." Rachel and Penny told Gwen.

"Why I didn't do anything?" Gwen told them with a sweet smile.

"You said and I quote _'I have job for us and it's going to be fun'_ end quote." Penny whined.

"It is fun." MJ said.

"I'm dying." Penny said.

"Don't be so dramatic you been doing this for the past two weeks and this is our last show." MJ told them.

"Plus think about it, you could be doing Johnny's job." Gwen said. Rachel and Penny looked at each other's. They looked too girly in their outfits and this one was before the change they had to do for the last act.

"Plus with this you guys will have money for the trip." MJ said.

"You're right." Rachel and Penny said.

They had been wanting to go on a trip for the summer alone but they're parents didn't want to let them go, so they made a deal if they found a job for the winter holidays they would plus their money they would be given money for their trip. They had agreed. It ended with Gwen telling them about the job she and MJ had found. Rachel, Penny and Johnny had agreed immediately until they found out what the job actually was. They had to do shows for the children's as dancers. Johnny was Santa Claus, how he hadn't burn that suit they didn't know. Tonight was their last show so they didn't have to worry.

**$LINE BREAK, LINE BREAK$**

_In Mount Justice _

"Team meet in monitor womb." The voice of Red Tornado was going through.

The team assembled but they were people absent from the group.

"Hey where are Superboy, Robin and Nightwing?" Artemis asked.

"Nightwing told me she was busy with a case for Batwoman." Wally said.

"Superboy told me the same thing." M'gann said.

"That means that Robin is gone as well." Zatanna told them.

"What is the mission Red Tornado?" Aqualad asked. The boards began to light up and a picture of Rachel Kent-Wayne, Penelope Rogers-Stark and Jonathan Rogers-Stark were on the screen. Artemis knew Rachel from school.

"The heiress of the Kent-Wayne fortune as well as the heirs to the Roger-Stark fortune are working on a production for the Stark and Wayne companies, they have successful shows and tonight is their last one."

"So, what do you wish us to do?" Aqualad asked.

"Both Mrs. Brianna Kent-Wayne and Mrs. Antonia Rogers-Stark has asked that the team be the body guards be put in case someone tries to attack them tonight for they have been getting threats." Red Tornado asked.

"Do we have to go in suits?" Rocket asked.

"Not at all tickets have been left in the box and you are to go as attendee's to blend in." Red Tornado said. "I would hurry the show is in two hours."

#

"Our daughters and my son are going to kill us." Toni told Brianna as they were in the theater.

"They need to get rid of their discomfort." Brianna said.

"May I ask what you two did?" Steve asked holding their youngest son close.

"It was Bri's idea." Toni said.

"Yes, because I also invited your daughter's team to come." Brianna said with a raise brow.

"You two did what?" Clark asked also holding his youngest son.

"Rach is going to be so embarrassed." Jason said.

The entire family was front row as well as half of the Avengers all scattered around the theater, Clint had his camera ready, Danny, Ava, Luke and Sam were there too. The Young Justice team came and both Connor and Jason looked at each other before looking at the stage.

"Dude, look at this." Wally whispered to Zatanna.

"It looks really nice and look Avengers." Rocket said.

#

Penny and Rachel were both breathing in they just had to go out there twice in the beginning to do some can-can dance and then in the end with the large dance number. Their hair was curled into ringlets with their Santa hats secured in their heads; the outfits were red with no sleeves in their hands gloves and silver shoes in their feet.

"We are going to be fine." Rachel said.

"Oh my god!" Penny hissed.

"What?" Rachel said.

"I just saw Danny and Bucket head out there." Penny said. "I see Wally too."

"What?" Rachel said.

"Hey we are about to go out there." Gwen told them.

#

Penny and Rachel were both nervous as they went out there for the first act, since they had to keep the smiles up for everyone.

#

The last act of the night was coming and everyone backstage was in nerves. They fixed their make-up, outfits, for Johnny to be ready so his belly wouldn't fall.

Outside everyone was waiting.

"I liked the show." Wally told the team.

"You just like the girls dancing." Artemis said.

"We need to keep our eyes open for any trouble." Kaldur shut them up.

"Ladies and Gentleman, Welcome to our last part of the show are you kids ready to see him the big man and his beautiful helpers?" They could hear the cheers before the music came one and slowly all the dancers came out including Penny and Rachel.

The choreography was incredible that everyone was cheering and the kids began to cheer more when Santa Claus came out and the cheers would not stop. When they were finally done they got a standing ovation.

#

"I cannot believe you guys." Penny and Rachel said and both Steve and Clark gave them roses.

"You guys looked incredible." Toni said.

"You guys are still mean." Penny said. The three of them (Rachel, Penny and Johnny) groaned when they saw Clint waved the camera.

**$LINE BREAK, LINE BREAK, LINE BREAK, LINE BREAK, LINE BREAK, LINE BREAK, LINE BREAK, LINE BREAK, LINE BREAK, LINE BREAK, LINE BREAK$**

Note: **This is the end of the chapter. Don't forget to review.**


	4. It's Not Christmas Without You

**Super-Couple Holidays **

Note: **Penny and Rachel are 15 and it has been a year since Superboy has been out of his pod. This also has spoilers(for SCF). I want to thank **_**Anime hotty lover.18, 11, MariMart and angelvan105**_** for the reviews. **

Disclaimer: **I don't own Young Justice or the Justice League they belong to DC Comics and Cartoon Network, I don't own the Avengers or Ultimate Spiderman they belong to Marvel and Disney. I also don't own the X-Men or Fantastic Four, they belong to Marvel. The song belongs to the Victorious Cast. **

**$LINE BREAK, LINE BREAK, LINE BREAK, LINE BREAK, LINE BREAK, LINE BREAK,LINE BREAK, LINE BREAK, LINE BREAK, LINE BREAK, LINE BREAK$**

**Super-Couple Holidays**

**Four: It's Not Christmas Without You **

'_Cause it would mean so much to spend this Christmas time with you-Victorious Cast' _

The team was celebrating the holidays, the entire team had come early on Christmas Eve there were two noticeable absences Superboy and Robin. Miss Martian tried not to be upset since Superboy had promised to come to the small, party and gift exchange the team was doing.

"So, where are the Girl Wonder and the Boy of Steel?" Zatanna asked.

"I don't know, but we don't even know if the Bat celebrates the Holidays." Artemis said.

"I am sure, that they will make it." Aqualad said mostly for the benefit of Miss Martian who seemed to be more upset than the others.

#

In Wayne Manor, Connor was trying to get a minute to go to Mount Justice, he had promised. He had been spending his time helping Jason and Damian build a snowman.

"Come on Connor, Ma wants us to help her." Tim said pulling him. It wasn't like he didn't like being with his family which had just gotten larger with the additions of Damian and the baby TJ but he wanted to be with M'gann.

"I'm going." Connor said following him since Tim really couldn't move him. He couldn't see Rachel but she was with Penny they were working in a wrapping shop that Aunt Toni had put so all of the heroes could get their gifts wrapped.

"Connor dear, come help." Ma Kent said.

"Going, Ma." Connor said.

"You seemed upset." Ma Kent told him.

"I'm not." Connor said and both Ma Kent and Alfred raised their eyebrows which caused Connor to stop.

"It's just I promised to go see the team." Connor admitted.

"Is it the team or your girlfriend?" Ma Kent said and blush almost caused Alfred and her to chuckle. "Oh honey don't be nervous, your Father was like that as well when he brought your Mother to Christmas."

"Right."

"Well, Master Connor we just finish this and I am certain that we can…" he didn't get to finish when Rachel running into the kitchen, her hair had ribbons on it.

"Am I late?" she asked.

"Now you seem busy." Ma Kent said with a smile.

"Look at all the ribbons." Tim told her.

"Sorry, Penny and I didn't think they would be so many heroes with presents still needed wrapping." Rachel told them.

"Are you going to the mountain?" Connor asked.

"Yeah, we promised right." Rachel told him. "You have your gifts wrapped.

"Yeah." Connor smiled.

**$LINE BREAK, LINE BREAK$**

It was getting late and both Superboy and Robin didn't seem to come. Miss Martian was trying really hard not to be upset.

"Well I…" Aqualad didn't finish when the computer announced the arrival.

'_Robin B-01, Superboy B-04.' _

Superboy and Robin come out with normal clothes and looking at them with surprise smiles on their faces.

"Sorry, we're late." Robin says.

"Hey, little bird." Wally says moving toward her with a smile.

"Hey, Wally."

On the other side M'gann comes and Connor gives her a kiss.

"Sorry, I'm late." He tells her.

"You're here now." M'gann said.

"I did promise." He told her.

"I know." M'gann said.

**$LINE BREAK, LINE BREAK, LINE BREAK, LINE BREAK, LINE BREAK, LINE BREAK,LINE BREAK, LINE BREAK, LINE BREAK, LINE BREAK, LINE BREAK$**

Note: **This is the end of the chapter. Don't forget to review. **


	5. Underneath The Tree

**Super-Couple Holidays **

Note: **This would be Toni &amp; Steve, Brianna and Clark's first Christmas together as a couple. I want to thank **_**Anime hotty lover. 18 and angelvan105**_** for the reviews. **

Disclaimer: **I don't own Young Justice or the Justice League they belong to DC Comics and Cartoon Network, I don't own the Avengers or Ultimate Spiderman they belong to Marvel and Disney. I also don't own the X-Men or Fantastic Four, they belong to Marvel. Song version belongs to Kelly Clarkson. **

**$LINE BREAK, LINE BREAK, LINE BREAK, LINE BREAK, LINE BREAK, LINE BREAK,LINE BREAK, LINE BREAK, LINE BREAK, LINE BREAK, LINE BREAK$**

**Super-Couple Holidays**

**Five: Underneath The Tree **

'_Presents what a beautiful sight, don't mean thing if you ain't holding me tight.'_\- Kelly Clarkson

**Toni &amp; Steve **

The Avengers were having the Christmas preparations, something Steve seemed to get lost in. he seemed to notice someone was missing from all the mess.

"Jarvis, where is Toni?"

"Miss Stark is in her lab." Jarvis replied.

"You're going to go get her right?" Bruce asked him.

"Yeah." Steve tells him. He got up and got the elevator to get to Toni's lab.

#

Toni was messing with her suit trying to improve it that she didn't notice when Steve walked inside. It wasn't until he wrapped his arms around her.

"Oh my…Steve seriously I'm pretty dirty and you can't sneak up on me like that."

"Calm down Toni." Steve said with a smile. "Why don't you come upstairs?"

"Um…I slept yesterday Steve; I still have two days here." Toni told him, thinking that he wanted her to go to sleep.

"Not that Toni, well that eventually." Steve told her. "Come upstairs to prepare for Christmas."

"Oh." Toni said. She wasn't really used to celebrating Christmas unless like her best friend Brianna they had to deal with the Christmas balls they were forced to attend. She had always since her parents died and even when they were alive to spend it alone.

"Yeah, we're waiting for you."

"Okay." She told him. Steve had a feeling he knew the reason that Toni acted so lost when he told her about this and he cursed Howard in his mind for doing this to her.

As they walked upstairs everyone looked at them.

"Finally!" Clint and Darcy chorused together.

"Friend, Toni come join in Yuletide preparations." Thor boomed at her.

"Fine." Toni said and began to help everyone.

She didn't really know where to start and just decided to move and help everyone even if she didn't know. The fact that she actually broke a few ornaments Steve chuckle a bit before helping her.

#

Steve didn't know what to get Toni for Christmas, he had tried to ask, but Toni told him that she actually didn't know. He finally got an idea it wasn't something expensive but something he had a feeling that Toni would like.

#

When Christmas finally came Steve noticed that Toni had given everyone expensive gifts normal since last year. He waited until everyone left and moved toward Toni.

"Okay, Steve ready for my gift." Toni said with a smile. Steve kissed her.

"I will give you, your present later." Steve said with a smile at the way that she was pouting.

#

Toni was stressing out; she didn't know what Steve was planning on giving her at all. She hoped he didn't spend too much money on it. When he got upstairs he went to the living room, to see the tree lit up and on the living room table was some of the food they had eaten during the Christmas lunch before.

"Steve?" she said.

"So…I hope you like my gift." He said before pulling her slowly to sit near the fire-place and tree. He held her between his legs before he pulled a small box.

"I actually didn't know what to give you." Steve tells her. "Which thank-you for the new armor by the way."

"You're welcome."

"Now these are very important and since you are my gal I wish for you to have them." He said, he opened the box and inside laid a pair of dog-tags.

"Steve." She said turning in his arms.

"Will you take care of my tags?" he asked her softly.

"Yes!" she said wrapping her arms around his neck.

**$LINE BREAK, LINE BREAK$**

**Brianna &amp; Clark **

Like Toni, Brianna didn't have great Christmases only the ones with her parents and some of them tended to have tuned foggy. Most of the time she spend it alone for Christmas, it was something she was used to and she didn't expect it to change. She hadn't counted on a particular reporter to change that.

#

"So, what are you doing for Christmas?" Clark had asked her in one of their dates.

"Hmm…probably spend it in my office, after calling Toni and dinner with Alfred." She admitted it. "You?"

"I'm going to be with my parents as always." He told her.

"Oh." Brianna said.

#

Christmas Day, Brianna woke up late because really she had no reason to wake up early for anything. she walked downstairs to get into the kitchen and not miss Alfred's especial Christmas pancakes that was a tradition that had not change since-her parents had been alive-it was one of the few thing she allowed herself before going to change to go crime fighting. She didn't expect as she went down to see someone standing there.

"Merry Christmas, Brianna!" Clark told her.

"What…you…parents…?" Brianna couldn't really finish her sentence, he actually shocked her. "I thought you were going to be with your parents." She said.

"Well I wanted to be with the one person that meant a lot to me." he told her. That stopped Brianna short.

"Oh." She said. Clark moved toward her and bent down to kiss her lips and she smiled before kissing him back.

"Hmm." The clearance of throat stopped them to see Alfred standing there

"Should I move breakfast to here in the main room?"

"If it's not a bother." She told him.

"Not at all, Miss, Master Clark." He said moving away.

"Thank-you, Alfred." Clark called out.

#

They ended up spending the entire day in the living room cuddling near the fire and to Brianna it was the best Christmas she had spent in years.

**$LINE BREAK, LINE BREAK, LINE BREAK, LINE BREAK, LINE BREAK,LINE BREAK, LINE BREAK, LINE BREAK, LINE BREAK, LINE BREAK, LINE BREAK$**

Note: **This is the end of the chapter. Don't forget to review. **


	6. Where Are You Christmas

**Super-Couple Holidays **

Note: **The four times Christmas didn't matter (For Brianna and Toni) and the one time it did. This are going to be really small clips okay. I want to thank **_**Anime hotty lover. 18, angelvan105 and MariMart **_**for the reviews. **

Disclaimer: **I don't own Young Justice or the Justice League they belong to DC Comics and Cartoon Network, I don't own the Avengers or Ultimate Spiderman they belong to Marvel and Disney. I also don't own the X-Men or Fantastic Four, they belong to Marvel. Song version belongs to Faith Hill.**

**$LINE BREAK, LINE BREAK, LINE BREAK, LINE BREAK, LINE BREAK, LINE BREAK,LINE BREAK, LINE BREAK, LINE BREAK, LINE BREAK, LINE BREAK$**

**Super-Couple Holidays**

**Six: Where Are Your Christmas **

'_Where are you Christmas? Do you remember, the one you used to know? I'm not the same one; see what's the time done. ' _– Faith Hill

If anyone ever saw them, they would think they were spoiled little girls born into privilege that they threw away in all the things they did. That was not the truth, even if they never admitted it. Both girls were incredibly lonely.

**$LINE BREAK, LINE BREAK$**

_Ages (B) 9-T (10) _

"Antonia really stop you are a young lady this is not something you need to do." Howard snapped ripping Toni's letter to Santa into tiny little pieces. Toni just looked at the pieces and didn't say anything even when Jarvis grabbed her shoulder gently.

#

It was Brianna's first time without her parents and as she saw Alfred put up the Christmas tree, she couldn't help but begin to cry. She ripped the cord from the lights of the tree.

"Don't turn the tree on at all." she told Alfred and ran toward her room.

**$LINE BREAK, LINE BREAK$**

_Ages 14-15 _

Toni and Brianna were spending Christmas together; both of them didn't know this would be their last. Toni didn't have her parents anymore and she didn't want to be alone. So she decided to invade Wayne Manor and Brianna welcomed her. They were slowly becoming a bit hard to the world around them.

**$LINE BREAK, LINE BREAK$**

_Ages 18-19_

Toni was getting drunk in her lab to remember the exact date it actually was and to say she was the happiest, she couldn't say because she was going to kiss the porcelain king in the morning with everything she was drinking.

#

On the other side of the world, Brianna was currently training trying not to get killed as she was doing so. The fact that it was Christmas never registered in her mind. She didn't really think it mattered.

**$LINE BREAK, LINE BREAK$**

_Ages 21-22_

Toni and Brianna were both back together in one of the many parties they had been invited too. They could hear laughter but it was a fake one. They could even hear their own fake laughs and they hated it. As they looked at the decorations they didn't really care much for them.

**$LINE BREAK, LINE BREAK$**

_And The One Time _

_Toni_

"Mom, Dad wake up its Christmas!" Penny began to jump on her parent's floor trying to get on top of their bed. She was raised up by a pair of arms and put in the middle of both of her parent's.

"Morning, Penny." Steve said.

"Hey, Pen-Pen." Toni said with a smile.

"Mommy, Papa, Merry Christmas." Penny said.

"Merry Christmas." Toni replied.

#

_Brianna _

Brianna could hear the tip-toe coming inside her room. She could feel Clark's arms around her, when the intruder jumped into the bed and began to crawl toward them. She knew exactly who it was.

"Momma, Daddy!" the scream had both of them smiling if Clark's lips on the back of her neck told her anything. "Come on, wake up, it's Christmas." Brianna grabbed her out of nowhere and pulled her close.

"Momma, its Christmas." Rachel whined.

"It is going nowhere." Brianna said.

**$LINE BREAK, LINE BREAK, LINE BREAK, LINE BREAK, LINE BRAK, LINE BREAK, LINE BREAK, LINE BREAK, LINE BREAK, LINE BREAK,LINE BREAK$**

Note: **This is the end of the chapter. Don't forget to review.**


	7. My Grown Up Christmas List

**Super-Couple Holidays **

Note: **Penny and Rachel are both 19 this is kind of angst-y and very-very short. I want to thank **_**angelvan105 and Anime hotty lover. 18**_** for the reviews. **

Disclaimer: **I don't own Young Justice or the Justice League they belong to DC Comics and Cartoon Network, I don't own the Avengers or Ultimate Spiderman they belong to Marvel and Disney. I also don't own the X-Men or Fantastic Four, they belong to Marvel.**

**$LINE BREAK, LINE BREAK, LINE BREAK, LINE BREAK, LINE BREAK, LINE BREAK,LINE BREAK, LINE BREAK, LINE BREAK, LINE BREAK, LINE BREAK$**

**Super-Couple Holidays**

**Seven: My Grown Up Christmas List **

"_Do you remember me, I sat upon you knee, I wrote to you with childhood fantasies. Well I'm all grown up now and still need help somehow, I'm not a child but my heart still can dream.' –Kelly Clarkson _

Penny and Rachel tended to do this after they became superheroes the year afterwards when things had gotten incredibly real. They were both used to it. At first it had been Steve and Clark had brought them. But now they came alone.

They got down from the taxi and both of them walked inside the gates; they could see all the tombstones around.

"So, who do we start first?" Rachel asked.

"Blue Beetle." Penny answered. They were in the cemetery that was made for the superheroes that had fallen in duty. They came to pay their respects to them.

"You know sometimes, I really wish we didn't have to come here." Rachel told Penny.

"Me too…but it happens and we have to deal with it." Penny says.

They begin to lay roses on the graves seeing as they weren't the only ones to come and see the heroes.

**$LINE BREAK, LINE BREAK$**

After going they went to volunteer for a while to help the people in need something in-grained on both of them by their parents. They put on presents under the trees of the orphanages for some of the children; they know that they used to think it was the best thing in the world for them before.

"Thank-you very much ladies the kids will be incredibly happy at seeing the presents." Miss Mary told them.

"You're welcome." They say with a soft smile.

**$LINE BREAK, LINE BREAK, LINE BREAK, LINE BREAK, LINE BREAK, LINE BREAK,LINE BREAK, LINE BREAK, LINE BREAK, LINE BREAK, LINE BREAK$**

Note: **This is the end of the chapter. Don't forget to review.**


	8. Winter Wonderland

**Super-Couple Holidays **

Note: **This one is Johnny (17 going on 18) and Gwen (16) remember he is older than Penny by two yr. I want to thank **_**Anime hotty lover. 18 and angelvan105 **_**for the reviews. **

Disclaimer: **I don't own Young Justice or the Justice League they belong to DC Comics and Cartoon Network, I don't own the Avengers or Ultimate Spiderman they belong to Marvel and Disney. I also don't own the X-Men or Fantastic Four, they belong to Marvel. Song version belongs to Winter Wonderland. **

**$LINE BREAK, LINE BREAK, LINE BREAK, LINE BREAK, LINE BREAK, LINE BREAK,LINE BREAK, LINE BREAK, LINE BREAK, LINE BREAK, LINE BREAK$**

**Super-Couple Holidays**

**Eight: Winter Wonderland **

'_Sleigh bells ring, are you listening, in the lane snow is glistening, a beautiful sight we're happy tonight.' –Vanessa Hudgens _

"Hello Captain Stacy." Johnny said with a smile.

"Mr. Rogers-Stark, how are you?" Captain Stacy asked.

"I'm doing great, I've come for Gwen." He said.

"Yes, am aware of that." he told Johnny. Even after the two years they were together Captain Stacy still treated Johnny as if this was the first date of both Johnny and Gwen.

"Daddy." Gwen said coming out. Johnny looked at her dressed ready for the snow outside and he smiled.

"I am not saying anything?" Captain Stacy said. "Now if I am allowed, where are you going?"

"We will be going to skate." Johnny said.

"Oh, well remember 12 is the curfew since we are in the Winter vacations." He told them.

"Thanks, Daddy." Gwen said and kissed his cheek. Johnny showed her his arm and she grabbed it. They both went down to the elevator.

"I thought he might shoot me." Johnny told her.

"Please, you still haven't done something that will cause him to shoot you." She tells him.

#

They begin to walk toward Central Park; they both see that for the first time, it seems that New York has gotten beautiful snow all around and very even. They could see other children around even if they are not anymore.

"You know we should build a snowman." Johnny says with a smile.

"We haven't built one of those since you were thirteen." Gwen tells him.

"Exactly, so come on." Johnny said pulling her.

"I'm going, going." Gwen says.

They play in the snow as if they were children again and that has them laughing. Their snowman seriously looks different with having to rip some of their own buttons from their coats to make his eyes.

"This is awesome." Johnny says and Gwen chuckles but agrees with him. "Do you remember, what happened when we built a snowman last time?"

"Johnny, I am not going too…" she cuts herself off because she remembers exactly what happened the last time a song had been in the air and everyone was playing. His puppy-dog eyes get to her.

"Fine." She says. "Hello Parson Brown, we are not married." She says.

"But you can do the job now that you're in town." Johnny says and they fall into the snow laughing their butts off.

"Come on we have to go or we are going to miss the skating." Gwen said getting up. Johnny raises his hand and calls for a sleigh to get them to the other side of town right at the end ad straight to the center.

"So, what do you think?" he says with a smirk.

"I love it." she says.

"When we get back, we are getting back in one of these." He says and they hear the bells from the sleigh as they get to their destination. Gwen is settling in his arms since he is really warm.

#

Their skating date goes wonderful and when they come back to the sleigh, they only get half-way before walking all the way toward Gwen's home just being together. They look around and see that the kids have knocked their snowman down. They laugh and Gwen gives him an Eskimo kiss.

**$LINE BREAK, LINE BREAK, LINE BREAK, LINE BREAK, LINE BREAK, LINE BREAK,LINE BREAK, LINE BREAK, LINE BREAK, LINE BREAK, LINE BREAK$**

Note: **This is the end of the chapter. Don't forget to review.**


	9. All I Want For Christmas Is You

**Super-Couple Holidays **

Note: **Penny and Rachel are both 20. This contains spoilers. I want to thank **_**Anime hotty lover. 18 and MariMart for**_** the reviews. **

Disclaimer: **I don't own Young Justice or the Justice League they belong to DC Comics and Cartoon Network, I don't own the Avengers or Ultimate Spiderman they belong to Marvel and Disney. I also don't own the X-Men or Fantastic Four, they belong to Marvel. Song belongs to Mariah Carey. **

**$LINE BREAK, LINE BREAK, LINE BREAK, LINE BREAK, LINE BREAK, LINE BREAK,LINE BREAK, LINE BREAK, LINE BREAK, LINE BREAK, LINE BREAK$**

**Super-Couple Holidays**

**Nine:** **All I Want For Christmas Is You**

'_I just want you for my own, more than you could ever know, make my wish come true.'- Mariah Carey_

Penny and Rachel were in a high society ball they had to attend with their families and that was not something they wanted.

"It is time like this that, you and Rachel remind me of your mothers." Bruce Banner said with a smile.

"Not at all, Uncle Bruce." Penny said.

"Oh, yes you do." Darcy said with a smile. "Both of you, have the _'please let crime happen'_ on your faces."

"We are not that bad." Rachel told her.

"Now tell, Aunt Darcy the reason you don't want to be here." Darcy said with a wink.

"Darcy." Bruce tells her.

"What, it's just a question." Darcy says with a smile.

#

"You cannot be that bored, Rachel." Clark says.

"I am kind off." Rachel tells him." You're telling me that you are not."

"Well I have…"

"To write an article." Rachel says.

"Yes." Clark said. "Honestly, besides dancing with your mother, I only think of writing articles out of these events."

"Well I don't really have that; I have to talk to boring people." Rachel tells him.

"Welcome to your Mother's business life." Clark said and smiled.

#

"Penny." She turned around and saw Harry Osborn coming her way.

"Hello, Harry." She said with a soft smile.

"So, do you look incredible." He told her.

"Thanks, you look nice too." Penny said with a smile.

"So I was wondering if you wanted to dance." Harry asked.

"She cant." A voice said from behind him. Harry looked up to see someone standing there.

"Who are…?" Harry said looking at the man standing there with his hair in a ponytail and suit.

"Penny promised to dance with her favorite Uncle." James 'Bucky' Barnes said with a smile. Penny looked to the side and Natasha gave her a soft smirk.

"Yes, I did sorry Harry but I did promise Uncle James a dance." Penny said.

"That's cool; I guess I'll see you around."

Bucky grabbed Penny and she couldn't help but smile.

"Well, sweetheart if that isn't a gal's face of pure gratitude, I don't know what is?" Bucky told her.

"Thanks, Uncle Bucky for the save." Penny told him.

"I thought you and Harry were friends?"

"We are." She said. "Just, I heard from Gwen that he and MJ broke up and the last time it happened well it didn't end well for me and to be honest I'm waiting for someone."

"Aw, yes Wade." Bucky said and Penny looked at him surprised.

"He's your boyfriend, your Dad and I talk." Bucky said.

"Anyway, avoiding the fact that you and Dad gossip about me…"

"It's not just you remember, you have two other siblings." Bucky interrupted her.

"Still…he promised he was going to come." Penny admitted.

"Hey, he'll be here."

**$LINE BREAK, LINE BREAK$**

Rachel and Penny had just finished talking to the batch of business people their mothers introduced them too.

"Hey, little bird." Rachel turned around to see Wally standing there in a suit.

"Wally." She said with a smile and mover toward him.

"Sorry, I'm late." He told her.

"I should really not be surprised." She tells him.

"Yeah, I guess." he tells her with a smile.

#

Penny was standing on the side when someone came and wrapped his arms around her waist. She looked up to see Wade standing there.

"Hey, Pens." He said.

"Hey, Wade, you made it."

"Of course I did the author would not let me not come." Wade tells her.

'_Wade! I swear….you should be happy it's a Christmas fic.'_

"I guess." She tells him.

"I'm still here." Wade tells her.

**$LINE BREAK, LINE BREAK, LINE BREAK, LINE BREAK, LINE BREAK, LINE BREAK, LINEN BREAK, LINE BREAK, LINE BREAK, LINE BREAK, LINE BREAK$**

Note: **This is the end of the chapter. Don't forget to review.**


	10. Christmas When You Were Mine non cannon

**Super-Couple Holidays **

Note: **Rachel is 18 this contains small spoilers and it will be sad get your tissues ready. I want to thank **_**angelvan105, MariMart and Anime hotty lover. 18 **_**for the reviews. **

Disclaimer: **I don't own Young Justice or the Justice League they belong to DC Comics and Cartoon Network, I don't own the Avengers or Ultimate Spiderman they belong to Marvel and Disney. I also don't own the X-Men or Fantastic Four, they belong to Marvel. Song belongs to Taylor Swift. **

**$LINE BREAK, LINE BREAK, LINE BREAK, LINE BREAK, LINE BREAK, LINE BREAK,LINE BREAK, LINE BREAK, LINE BREAK, LINE BREAK, LINE BREAK$**

**Super-Couple Holidays**

**Ten: Christmas When You Were Mine**

'_And everyone's here, except you, seems like everyone has someone to hold.' –Taylor Swift_

Nightwing was invited to Mount Justice for the Christmas Party and she didn't want to go but they had insisted. So she really had no choice after The Mess and The Death, she had retired from being near the League and the YJ team, she either spends it in Gotham or New York. She had joined the Avengers in some missions and Penny's S.H.I.E.L.D. team as well.

'_Nightwing B-01.'_ The computer announced and she walked inside. As she walked inside she could see some of the heroes look at her.

"Nightwing, you came." Batgirl told her.

"I did say I was going to come." Nightwing told her.

"Yeah, I guess." Batgirl said.

"Nightwing, my friend is good to see you." Kaldur said.

"Thanks for the invitation." Nigthwing said. She moved to get refreshments, she was stopped by Superboy.

"I didn't think you would come." He said to her.

"Mom and Dad threatened me with not letting me move." Nightwing told him.

"I knew it was something to do with that." he said.

"You are just saying that because you just moved to your own apartment." Nightwing said with a soft smile. That had been his gift, when he moved to Metropolis full time. She was going to move with Penny in an apartment complex they had found and loved.

"Mistletoe." Impulse screams out in happiness and Nightwing turns to see Artemis give a kiss to Kaldur. Nightwing sighs and moves a bit farther away, she tries to forget when she and Wally kissed under the little plant.

#

"Are you sure, we should have sent Rachel to Mount Justice?" Brianna asked Clark.

"She's going to be fine." Clark said hugging her around the waist.

"Clark, you and I are not blind not to know something was going or went on between her and Wally."

"I know, but she needs to face the Mountain at the end." Clark tells her.

"I know." Brianna tells him; Clark doesn't pretend that he doesn't hear Rachel cry at night or when she thinks none of them can hear her.

**$LINE BREAK, LINE BREAK$**

"Merry Christmas." Nightwing tells the rest of the team.

"I was wondering; are you planning on coming back to the team soon?" Kaldur asks.

"Not right now, Kaldur its Christmas and I have to go." She says and moves to the others. Before she left, she was stopped by Impulse.

"Hey, Bart." She told him.

"You know, he did love you." he tells her.

"Yes, I am aware." She says before getting through the Zeta tube.

**$LINE BREAK, LINE BREAK, LINE BREAK, LINE BREAK, LINE BREAK, LINE BREAK, LINE BREAK, LINE BREAK, LINE BREAK, LINE BREAK, LINE BREAK$**

Note: **This is the end of the chapter. Don't forget to review. **


	11. Santa Claus Is Coming To Town

**Super-Couple Holidays **

Note: **Penny and Rachel are 14 and this is also Connor's first Christmas and a lot of OC's will come out, also spoilers. Oh I should warn you guys there is one slash couple here you'll see who it is but I ship that couple. I want to thank **_**MariMart, Anime hotty lover.18 and angelvan105**_** for the reviews.**

Disclaimer: **I don't own Young Justice or the Justice League they belong to DC Comics and Cartoon Network, I don't own the Avengers or Ultimate Spiderman they belong to Marvel and Disney. I also don't own the X-Men or Fantastic Four, they belong to Marvel. Song version belongs to Glee. **

**$LINE BREAK, LINE BREAK, LINE BREAK, LINE BREAK, LINE BREAK, LINE BREAK,LINE BREAK, LINE BREAK, LINE BREAK, LINE BREAK, LINE BREAK$**

**Super-Couple Holidays**

**Eleven: Santa Is Coming To Town**

'_He's making a list, He's checking it twice, He's gonna find out who's naughty or nice.' –Glee _

"Connor!" the scream had Connor sitting up. He looked to see Tim standing next to his bed and he sat back down.

"Tim..." he said and checked his clock on the nightstand. "It's barely 5:50 what are you doing up so early?"

"But you have to get ready Connor; we're going to visit someone important." Tim told him.

"Fine, fine I'll get ready." Connor said. He got up and went to take a shower wondering, what Tim meant abut visiting someone important... he wondered if they were going to visit Ma and Pa Kent or go to the cemetery to see Thomas and Martha Wayne.

#

"OH MY F- GOD, he woke you up too?" that was the question he got from Jason as he went into the dining room.

"Don't mind Jay, Connor, he's just grumpy." Rachel said with a smile. Connor sometimes didn't know how it was that Rachel could get up in the morning with such a chipper mood.

"But we have to be ready." Tim told him.

"Ah, all of you are awake." Clark said coming in. "May I ask the reason all of you are awake on a weekend this early?"

"Dad, one word: Mall." Rachel said.

"Oh that's right." Clark said. "Who else is going?"

"All of us, we want to make sure we get them and I promise Mom and Uncle Steve to take pictures."

"Good." Clark said and Connor was so lost in the conversation. "Who is going to chaperone?"

"Um…Aunt Darcy and Uncle Phil, he wants to go cause and I quote _'we can't have the next generation blowing up a mall' _end quote. " Rachel said.

"Timmy, you woke everyone up." Brianna said coming inside and giving Clark a quick kiss. Connor had seen this many mornings and it still seemed weird, but nice in a way. He could tell the difference between his Mother and Batwoman as well as his Father and Superman.

"Yeah, everyone is going." Tim told her.

"Good, now I want you to have fun and be safe." Brianna said. "Jason, please don't do anything bad with Haldor or Francis, you will be grounded for three months cleaning the Batmobile with a toothbrush if you do."

"I KNOW Mom." Jason said. Connor was surprised he had met Haldor Odinson the son of Thor and his wife Jane. Francis was the son Clint Barton had with Phil Coulson with Bobbi Morse being the surrogate.

"Mom, Phil is going to be there." Rachel said.

"Oh, very well then." Brianna said. She knew that even if Darcy was lenient on the kids, it was Phil she could trust more to keep them in line.

"Um…where are we going?" Connor asked.

"To see Santa, Connor." Tim answered.

"Oh." Connor said. Brianna and Clark smiled at each other.

"It's family tradition." Jason told him.

**$LINE BREAK, LINE BREAK$**

"Have fun." Clark told them as the Zeta-tube in the Bat-cave turned on.

"Bye, Daddy." Tim said with a smile.

"Connor, Rachel take care of your brother's and have fun." Brianna said.

#

They arrived in Avenger's Tower to a smiling Johnny.

"Hey, you guys ready?"

"Yes!" Tim said from Connor's arms.

"Tim, you came." That was Charlie the son of Darcy and Bruce Banner, who had the curls of his father and the complexion of his mother with brown eyes like his Dad.

"Charlie." Tim said jumping from Connor's arms.

"Haldor." Jason said moving toward his friend. Haldor was a miniature Thor including the blue eyes.

"You do realize I'm here too." Francis told Jason and Haldor. He had blond hair like his Dad and the seriousness of his Father, the smirk stops that though. The three boys moved to the side to plan.

"They better not be planning world domination." Penny said coming inside. Connor smiled at her. "Hey, Connor ready for our first family tradition?"

"I suppose, I didn't know where we were going." Connor admits it.

"Tim woke you up or was it Rachel?" Johnny asked.

"Tim." Connor said.

"Oh good, here you go Connor hold Lily for a bit." Darcy said putting her little girl in his arms. It shocked Connor how easy Darcy put her trust in him. She had just told him that after being married to Dr. Banner many things didn't scare her. He looked down to baby Lily who smiled brightly at him.

#

To Connor the worst place in the world was the Mall. He could hear all the noises and it was a bit annoying. But he is waiting in line with the rest of them to see Santa Claus for the past three hours.

"We're going to have fun." Tim said.

"We're almost there." Charlie told them.

"Remember, pictures." Darcy told them.

"Finally!" Jason, Haldor and Francis said.

"Alright, Lily will go first being the youngest." Phil told them as if daring them to question him.

"Wait, shouldn't…" Rachel put her hand on Jason's mouth.

"Go on Aunt Darcy let Lily go first." Rachel said with a smile. She knew exactly what he was going to say.

Connor saw as everyone went up; it wasn't until he was being pushed by Johnny, Tim, Penny and Rachel.

"What?" he said.

"You have to go up there." Darcy tells him.

"But…but I can't."

"Yes, you can." Rachel tells him. "Plus our parents want pictures for the album."

Connor was pushed toward the big man who had an amuse look on his eyes.

"Well, young man what do you want me to bring you for Christmas?" Santa asked him.

"Um….I don't know." He told the man. He could hear some of them (Jason, Haldor and Francis) trying and failing to hold in their giggles.

"Well, you can ask and I'll make sure to bring it to you for Christmas, don't be shy."

"New…..boots." Connor said.

"Alright, now say cheese." The man said and Connor turned to see the camera and the picture taken.

**$LINE BREAK, LINE BREAK,LINE BREAK, LINE BREAK, LINE BREAK, LINE BREAK, LINE BREAK, LINE BREAK, LINE BREAK, LINE BREAK, LINE BREAK$**

Note: **This is the end of the chapter. Don't forget to review.**


	12. The Christmas Waltz

**Super-Couple Holidays **

Note: **This one is going to be different couples but the adults mostly. I want to thank _MariMart, Anime hotty lover. 18 and angelvan105_ for the reviews. I know I haven't updated for a few days and I have to catch up, so be ready to get a few more chapters at a time. **

Disclaimer: **I don't own Young Justice or the Justice League they belong to DC Comics and Cartoon Network, I don't own the Avengers or Ultimate Spiderman they belong to Marvel and Disney. I also don't own the X-Men or Fantastic Four, they belong to Marvel.**

**$LINE BREAK, LINE BREAK, LINE BREAK, LINE BREAK, LINE BREAK, LINE BREAK,LINE BREAK, LINE BREAK, LINE BREAK, LINE BREAK, LINE BREAK$**

**Super-Couple Holidays**

**Twelve: The Christmas Waltz **

'_Santa's on his way, he's filled his sleigh with things, things for you and for me.'-_Frank Sinatra

The New York elite were having a ball. This also included invitations to all of the most important scientist, doctors, businessman and superheroes.

"I still can't believe we had to come." Dr. Banner said to his wife Darcy.

"Come on let's have fun." Darcy told him and Bruce had to smile as he saw other couples around the place.

"Well at least I have you by my side." Bruce told her which earn him a kiss by his wife.

"Aw so sweet." Darcy told him.

"Well at least I haven't done anything to get attention to us." Bruce told her and Darcy had to laugh. Since she knew what he meant. Thor had smacked someone by mistake which made everyone laugh.

"I know you are also not the most bothered." Darcy said Bruce looked on to see Clark and Steve both being kind of bothered by the attention.

#

Clark and Steve like most of the time they had to come to these things were together, both uncomfortable and annoyed.

"So as I was saying, a merger between our three companies would be good." Lex Luthor told Toni and Brianna.

"Sorry Lexi but I don't make decisions without Pepper talk to her." Toni told him.

"I don't know, Clark what do you think?" Brianna said with a smile. "Sorry Lex I wasn't paying attention, worried a little bit about my daughter, you know how it is Mother worries."

"No…" Lex said with tense teeth. "I don't believe I have the pleasure, excuse me I have to go talk to other people."

As he left Toni chuckle which was followed by Steve and Clark.

"How did you know you say that?" Steve asked.

"Unfortunately, Luthor still doesn't forgive that I married Clark and have Rachel." Brianna said with a grimace.

"Well he will get over it." Clark said with a bit of jealousy there.

"Imagine is he ever found out, who actually married?" Toni asked them.

"So technically he really hates you." Steve told Clark.

"Yeah." Clark replied.

#

When everything was settled and the music was beginning all the couples seemed to be calmed. When the music began all the couples seemed to be moving. Bruce pulled Darcy to the dancefloor which had her incredibly happy. Thor had Jane in his arms.

"Come dance with me." Steve whispered to Toni who smiled at him brightly.

"Care to sway with me?" Clark whispered to Brianna who smiled.

"After these balls I would think you would figure out how to dance." Brianna told him as they moved around the dancefloor gracefully.

"Only or you." He told her.

**$LINE BREAK, LINE BREAK, LINE BREAK, LINE BREAK, LINE BREAK, LINE BREAK, LINE BREAK, LINE BREAK, LINE BREAK, LINE BREAK,LINE BREAK$**

Note: **This is the end of the chapter.**


	13. Last Christmas

**Super-Couple Holidays **

Note: **Penny is 18. **

Disclaimer: **I don't own Young Justice or the Justice League they belong to DC Comics and Cartoon Network, I don't own the Avengers or Ultimate Spiderman they belong to Marvel and Disney. I also don't own the X-Men or Fantastic Four, they belong to Marvel. Song version belongs to Glee. **

**$LINE BREAK, LINE BREAK, LINE BREAK, LINE BREAK, LINE BREAK, LINE BREAK,LINE BREAK, LINE BREAK, LINE BREAK, LINE BREAK, LINE BREAK$**

**Super-Couple Holidays**

**Thirteen: Last Christmas **

'_I gave you my heart, but the very next day you gave it away, this year to save me from tears I'll give it to someone special.'- Glee _

Penny smiled, she kind of hated going to parties that her parents made them go to, but she had a reason to smile for this one.

"You know it is going to be different." Johnny told her.

"Shouldn't you be getting Gwen?" Penny asked him. Johnny was fussing with his tie before Penny smacked his hands away.

"Dude, you are bad at this." she told him.

"I know." He said with a smile. "Just a bit nervous."

"What for Gwen loves you, both of you are moving in together." Penny told him.

"I know." he said with a smile on his face. "Captain Stacy still hates me thought."

"It's funny seeing him like that."

"What about you?" Johnny asked her.

"I don't know if he is going to make it." Penny admits it.

"Well at least you're other, Osborn…."

"Johnny …he's your friend you know."

"He did you wrong, he shouldn't have done that and you know it." Johnny told her. "You are just lucky you and Rachel stopped us because Connor and I were getting ready."

"Come on, I knew what I was getting into." Penny told him.

"Still, that was cold." Johnny said.

"It doesn't matter anymore." Penny said with a huge smile on her face.

"You think our parents will recognize him?" Johnny asked about her date.

"I don't know, I hope not they are going to kill me otherwise."

**$LINE BREAK, LINE BREAK$**

The party was going without a problem. Penny was smiling and taking pictures were she had too.

"Honey, isn't your date coming?" Steve asked her as they danced together.

"Yeah, well I hope so." Penny told him.

"Well I can't wait to meet him." Steve tells her.

"Oh..." Penny told said.

#

Penny sighed because she knew that Wade was not going to make it.

"Hey, Penny." She turned because that was Wade's voice, she did not know the person standing there. She was expecting Wade to come with his suit on. This was not what she was expecting. He looked well normal.

"Wade?" she said.

"Yeah." He said.

"What happened?" Penny asked moving his way. Wade didn't have his scars anymore, he had hair blond hair and she was sure this is what he looked like before everything happened to him. He was wearing a tuxedo with a red shirt and black tie.

"You don't like it, because Loki said I was supposed to look good you know think Cinderella, except you know he wouldn't give me glass slippers."

"Wade, why….you look great." She told him. Wade smile and gave her his arms as he had been told.

**$LINE BREAK, LINE BREAK$**

Penny and Wade walked inside the party and both Steve and Toni came their way.

"Penelope." Steve said with a soft smile.

"He just said your whole name should I be worried you might be in trouble?" Wade asked.

"Wade." Penny hissed a bit. "Hey, Dad, Mom so meet Wade."

"Wade?" Steve asked.

"Yeah." Wade said, Toni raised an eyebrow at that.

"Well have fun." Steve told them. Wade and Penny walked away and Toni looked at Steve.

"Should we have told them, that we know exactly who he is?" she asked.

"Later, let them have fun." Steve told her because he could see his daughter was happy.

**$LINE BREAK, LINE BREAK, LINE BREAK, LINE BREAK,LINE BREAK, LINE BREAK, LINE BREAK, LINE BREAK,LINE BREAK, LINE BREAK, LINE BREAK$**

Note: **This is the end of the chapter.**


	14. Don't Save It All For Christmas

**Super-Couple Holidays **

Note: **Penny and Rachel are 15. **

Disclaimer: **I don't own Young Justice or the Justice League they belong to DC Comics and Cartoon Network, I don't own the Avengers or Ultimate Spiderman they belong to Marvel and Disney. I also don't own the X-Men or Fantastic Four, they belong to Marvel. Song belongs to Celine Dion. **

**$LINE BREAK, LINE BREAK, LINE BREAK, LINE BREAK, LINE BREAK, LINE BREAK,LINE BREAK, LINE BREAK, LINE BREAK, LINE BREAK, LINE BREAK$**

**Super-Couple Holidays**

**Fourteen: Don't Save It All For Christmas **

'_Don't get so busy you miss giving just a little kiss t the one's you love.' –Celine Dion _

Toni and Brianna knew that their children were privilege and unlike most people thought they, tried hard to show them differently. They wanted their children to help people besides the obvious fact that most of them were heroes putting their lives in danger.

"But, Mom do we really have to go?" Damian asked.

"Yes." Brianna told him.

"Do we have too, aren't there people to help them already?" he asked.

"It does not matter." Brianna told him as she carried TJ on her arms. "Now get ready Damian or do you wish to go to Kent Farm and help your Grandfather."

"Going." Damian said. Brianna looked at her son, he was still getting used to all the change. She wanted to punch Henry for this for leaving Damian like this thinking about being an assassin only, she and Clark were working for this, but sometimes it was hard, but they had done it with Connor.

**$LINE BREAK, LINE BREAK$**

They arrived to the building, the manager came out.

"Oh, you came, good." Ms. Jeremy told them.

"Yeah, so what can we help with?" Johnny asked.

#

They were all divided with both Connor and Johnny helping in making some moves around. Jason and Tim were helping with painting some of the rooms. Penny, Rachel and Damian were helping in giving food to the poor.

#

"They are doing great." Ms. Jeremy told Brianna and Toni. "Both of you have raised wonderful children."

"Thanks, but it wasn't just us." Brianna told them.

"I know."

#

"This is bad." Damian said.

"Hey this couldn't be bad as helping Alfred." Rachel told Damian.

"Plus this is a good thing." Penny told him.

**$LINE BREAK, LINE BREAK$**

When Rachel, Connor, Jason, Tim and Damian arrived to Wayne Manor, Clark was sitting in the living room typing his news article. They arrived just to fall on the living room floor tired.

"I assume everything went well?" he asked shutting his laptop off and he raised himself to hold TJ and giving Brianna a break.

"Yes it did." Brianna told him.

"I didn't know they were so many people that needed help." Damian said.

"I'll get all of you some lemonade and cookies." Alfred said.

"Thanks, Alfred." They all replied.

#

Johnny and Penny also fell on the living room floor as well.

"Here you go." Steve said getting them two chocolate shakes.

"Thanks, Dad."

**$LINE BREAK, LINE BREAK, LINE BREAK, LINE BREAK, LINE BREAK, LINE BREAK, LINE BREAK, LINE BREAK, LINE BREAK, LINE BREAK, LINE BREAK$**

Note: **This is the end of the chapter.**


	15. Santa Baby

**Super-Couple Holidays **

Note: **This is a Tony and Steve centric. I think it's time you found out about Steve and Toni's engagement. **

Disclaimer: **I don't own Young Justice or the Justice League they belong to DC Comics and Cartoon Network, I don't own the Avengers or Ultimate Spiderman they belong to Marvel and Disney. I also don't own the X-Men or Fantastic Four, they belong to Marvel. Song version belongs to Taylor Swift. **

**$LINE BREAK, LINE BREAK, LINE BREAK, LINE BREAK, LINE BREAK, LINE BREAK,LINE BREAK, LINE BREAK, LINE BREAK, LINE BREAK, LINE BREAK$**

**Super-Couple Holidays**

**Fifteen: Santa Baby **

'_I really do believe in you, let's see if you believe in me…Santa baby forgot to mention one little thing, a ring._'- Taylor Swift

"You're asking me what exactly?" Brianna asked Steve. He had come to Wayne Manor to ask her and Alfred the most important question that mattered to Toni. She had seen many guys go through and Steve had become the most important in her Best Friends life.

"Well I know Toni thinks of you like a sister." Steve told her.

"I am aware of that Steve, what I want to know is why I should give you my blessing." Brianna said and her Batwoman glare was there.

"Toni is the most important person in my life and I think I will make her happy." Steve said.

"You do realize, she is vulnerable people always have thought the worst of her." Brianna told him.

"I know and I won't deny that at first I did believe the mask." Steve told her. "But I know her and I want to make it forever, I made the mistake once of not following through and I ended up 70 years under ice, I don't want to repeat it."

"Steve, you got my blessing." She told him, the large smile on his face reminded her too much of her own reporter.

**$LINE BREAK, LINE BREAK$**

"Come and trim my Christmas tree." Toni was dancing to the song, when Steve appeared and couldn't help but chuckle causing her to jump.

"Jesus, Steve." Toni said with a smile.

"I like the dancing." Steve told her.

"I bet you did." She said with a wink and wrapping her arms around his neck to pull him down.

"I did."

"So…" she said before giving him another quick kiss. "Where were you?"

"Just out and about." He told her.

"Oh you're getting my present, I will guess you know."

"You are not snooping for presents Toni." Steve told her.

"I can't believe I would stoop so low to snoop for them." Toni told him.

"Yes, I know." Steve said with a smirk.

**$LINE BREAK, LINE BREAK$**

Toni was not snooping; she was really bad at lying she was. Steve had gotten her a big present she knew that, could tell. But she hadn't been able to find it.

"Miss Stark, I believe Captain Rogers told you to be patient." Jarvis told her.

"I am being patient; I should have started looking a week ago." Toni told him. She was looking in his drawer in their bedroom as well.

That is how Steve found her, when he arrived.

"So patience worn out."

"Ah!" Toni said jumping before looking at Steve. "I was looking for a…a…. pen."

"You turned our bedroom into a tornado sight for a pen?" he asked getting the pen from the vanity.

"Ah, there you go Steve you're a life saver." Toni said standing up and going him, just to be backed up by Steve.

"You know Santa will not bring you any presents if you keep looking for them."

"Aw, but I've been a really good girl." Toni told him.

"I don't know." Steve told her.

"Come on Steve just a little tiny clue."

"No."

"Awe, but why I want to know."

"Till Christmas."

"But that's in two weeks." She told him.

"Think it will build your endurance."

**$LINE BREAK, LINE BREAK$**

_Two Weeks Later _

Toni was bouncing when she woke up the next day. Steve had given her no clue at what she was getting for Christmas. She opened her eyes and moved to touch Steve, when there was nothing by her side. She sat up and the light was turned on very light there were white petal roses there. There was also a note.

'_I told you patience is all you needed, but I find myself being impatient follow the roses Toni- Steve' _

Toni got up and followed the rose petals, she should have notice something was different since Thor wasn't in the kitchen making pop-tarts. She just continued to follow the rose petals until she opened the balcony.

"Steve?" she asked.

"I did promise to give you Christmas present." Steve told her standing there with a suit and a Santa hat on top of his head.

"Whoa, you look amazing but I didn't think Santa supposed to look like you not that I mind if you're my only Santa." Toni told him.

"Well, I have a question for you." He told her.

"Okay."

"I've been thinking about it for a while and this will change things." Steve told her.

"Steve tell me." Toni told him. Steve moved her way and grabbed her hand. Before bending down. Toni's eyes were wide.

"Antonia Stark, will you marry me." he asked opening a little box were in there was silver ring inside with diamonds and sapphires on it. Toni stood frozen a bit and she felt tears in her eyes.

"You want to marry me?" she asked him.

"Of course I do." Steve told her. "You are the best thing that happened in my new life, I want you to marry me."

"Yes, yes." She said and Steve smiled brightly putting the ring on her finger before standing up and kissing Toni, who has tears in her eyes.

**$LINE BREAK, LINE BREAK, LINE BREAK, LINE BREAK, LINE BREAK, LINE BREAK, LINE BREAK, LINE BREAK, LINE BREAK, LINE BREAK, LINE BREAK$**

Note: **This is the end of the chapter.**


	16. Have A Merry Little Christmas

**Super-Couple Holidays **

Note: **This is a combination of teams. I want to thank **_**Anime hotty lover. 18 and angelvan105 **_**for the reviews. **

Disclaimer: **I don't own Young Justice or the Justice League they belong to DC Comics and Cartoon Network, I don't own the Avengers or Ultimate Spiderman they belong to Marvel and Disney. I also don't own the X-Men or Fantastic Four, they belong to Marvel. Song version belongs to Christina Aguilera. **

**$LINE BREAK, LINE BREAK, LINE BREAK, LINE BREAK, LINE BREAK, LINE BREAK,LINE BREAK, LINE BREAK, LINE BREAK, LINE BREAK, LINE BREAK$**

**Super-Couple Holidays**

**Sixteen: Have Yourself A Merry Little Christmas **

'_Let your heart be light, from now on your trouble will be out of sight.'- Christina Aguilera_

**Avengers **

This was the Annual Avenger's Christmas Party which was held in Avengers Tower on one of the bottom floors and not the family one. The hall was decorated with a large Christmas tree under which the heroes put a gift under for a gift ex-change.

"This is a nice party." Wolverine said.

"Yeah, we try." Clint told him.

"Don't you only have this for yourselves?" Falcon asked him.

"You mean the family Christmas Party?" Clint asked.

"That's got to be more private bub." Wolverine told Flacon.

"Well kids are brought; I can't bring my boy here." Clint told Logan about his son Francis.

"I still can't believe you have a kid." Falcon told him.

"He does." Thor said coming out of nowhere. "The Hawk is a good father."

"Thanks, Thor." Clint said with a smile.

"Nay, both our sons are friends." Thor told him.

"Anyway, aren't the X-men also having a Christmas Party?" Flacon asked Wolverine.

"No drinks." Logan told him.

"Oh."

#

"Do you think they are having fun?" Toni asked Steve.

"I think so; this was a really good idea." Steve told her. As they looked at everyone having fun and dancing.

**$LINE BREAK, LINE BREAK$**

**Justice League **

Batwoman couldn't believe they were having another Christmas Party in the Watchtower; she was in the Monitor Womb.

"You know you should be out there." Superman said coming inside.

"I don't think anyone will miss me." Batwoman said to him.

"You know, you still have to show for five minutes at-least." He told her moving behind her making her smile.

#

"Woo! Let's have more fun." Flash said with a smile.

"Are Batwoman and Superman not coming?" Wonder Woman asked.

"Yeah, Supes is trying to get Bat's here." Flash told her.

"We should just enjoy this time together." J'onn said.

"We will it is not every day we are all together." Green Lantern said.

**$LINE BREAK,LINE BREAK, LINE BREAK,LINE BREAK, LINE BREAK, LINE BREAK,LINE BREAK, LINE BREAK, LINE BREAK,LINE BREAK, LINE BREAK$**

Note: **This is the end of the chapter. I'm going to be adding new chapters today hopefully. **


	17. White Christmas

**Super-Couple Holidays **

Note: **Clark, Brianna and Rachel's Christmas in Kent Farm. Clark and Brianna are still not married yet. **

Disclaimer: **I don't own Young Justice or the Justice League they belong to DC Comics and Cartoon Network, I don't own the Avengers or Ultimate Spiderman they belong to Marvel and Disney. I also don't own the X-Men or Fantastic Four, they belong to Marvel. Song belongs to Bing Crosby. **

**$LINE BREAK, LINE BREAK, LINE BREAK, LINE BREAK, LINE BREAK, LINE BREAK,LINE BREAK, LINE BREAK, LINE BREAK, LINE BREAK, LINE BREAK$**

**Super-Couple Holidays**

**Seventeen: White Christmas **

'_Where the treetops glisten and children listen to hear sleigh bells in the snow'-Bing Crosby _

"Are you sure everything is ready?" Clark asked his mother through the phone.

"Yes, Clark everything is ready?" Ma Kent told him and he could hear the amusement in her voice.

"Sorry, Ma." Clark told her.

"It's alright dear, I understand, but you do remember that Brianna already came with Rachel as well."

"I know, but this is really important." Clark told her.

"I know, I cannot wait to have you here, everything will be fine." Ma Kent said with a smile.

**$LINE BREAK, LINE BREAK$**

"Are you sure you will be fine Alfred?" she asked.

"Of course, Miss Wayne." Alfred told her. "I believe you and Miss Rachel will have an enjoyable time with Mister Kent's parents."

"I cannot believe I'm actually doing this." Brianna said.

"It is not bad." Alfred said.

"I do hope you enjoy your vacation." Brianna told him.

"Momma!" Rachel yelled and came waddling inside the room and Brianna smiled before carrying her.

"Well are you ready to go to Clark's parents again?"

"Yay!"

**$LINE BREAK, LINE BREAK$**

Clark, Brianna and Rachel were on their way to Kent Farm from their trip and Brianna was trying not to be nervous.

"We're about to arrive." Clark told her.

"Don't tell me." Brianna said to him.

"You're nervous."

"A bit, we already came here but still." Brianna said.

"You're going to be okay."

#

"Brianna is good to see you dear." Ma Kent said with smile.

"Thanks for inviting us." Brianna said with a smile.

"Not at all is good to see you."

"Ma! Ma!" Rachel chanted from Clark's arms.

"Rachel." Ma Kent said and went to get her. "Hello dear." She also said kissing Clark in the cheek.

"Hello Ma."

"Well come in, your Father is getting things ready." Ma Kent said.

**$LINE BREAK, LINE BREAK$**

On Christmas Eve, everything seemed different to Brianna for she was helping Ma Kent with the cooking.

"Clark told me about Alfred, why didn't he come?" Ma Kent asked.

"He went on vacation that was his Christmas Gift." Brianna answered but she was concentrated on the cooking.

"Oh, well I hope he gets to come the next time." Ma Kent said.

"I'm sure he would like that." Brianna answered and Ma Kent couldn't help but smile more brightly, she had a feeling that Brianna was a keeper.

"Cookies!" Brianna heard and saw Rachel waddling with a chocolate cookie in her hand.

"Clark you didn't." Brianna called to him.

"It's Christmas Eve, Brianna." Clark said coming inside with a smile.

"If she doesn't want to eat later I am blaming you." She told him.

"Okay." Clark said and gave her a quick peck; they were both ignoring Ma and Pa Kent who were both smiling at them.

#

Ma and Brianna moved around the table getting everything ready for the dinner before they sat down.

"Well how about an applause Clark for the two wonderful woman cooking for us tonight." Pa Kent said and both of them making both of them blush.

"Oh stop it you." Ma Kent said.

"Not at all Ma, you and Brianna deserve the praise." Clark said.

The food was really great, Brianna was thankful that Clark had thought of putting a large napkin on Rachel's clothes or they would have been dirty by the food.

"What are you planning for New Years?" Ma Kent asked both Clark and Brianna.

"Brianna invited me to a New Year Party." Clark admitted.

"Really?" Pa Kent asked.

"Yes, my friend Toni is hosting it and I think Clark will enjoy it very much, plus he and Steve get along." Brianna said with a smile.

"I also get to keep people away from you." Clark said with a little smile that had Brianna smiling.

#

Later that evening when Clark and Brianna were in bed listening to Rachel's soft snoring from the baby snoring in the other room.

"Did you have fun?" Clark whispered.

"Yes." Brianna whispered back.

**$LINE BREAK, LINE BREAK$**

In the morning Clark woke up early and he moved toward the room Rachel was staying in because she was already making noise.

"Merry Christmas, Rachel." He whispered and got her.

"Hi, Da." She answered and he smiled before moving back to where Brianna was still sleeping. He walked inside and Rachel was the one to make the noise.

"Momma! 'ismas." Rachel said and Brianna opened her eyes.

"Merry Christmas, baby." She said and reached for her that Clark returned. "Merry Christmas, Clark."

"Merry Christmas, Brianna we should go and see what Santa Claus brought."

#

They were all sitting down and Brianna opened one of the present and she actually chuckled. She pulled it out and it was a similar red Christmas jumper like Clarks but she got two one for her and one for Rachel.

"Come Rachel." She said and she waddles to her and Brianna put her the jumper on and she put on hers. It was honestly the first time she had gotten one. "Thank-you."

"You're welcome dear."

"You know if we get more covered we can go outside and play on the snow." Clark told her.

"I think, we would enjoy that." Brianna said as she had seen outside from the windows and it had looked beautiful.

"I would hope so." Clark told her.

#

A few minutes later they did just that, they got more comfortable and went outside. To the snow. Brianna held Rachel on her arms before Clark grabbed her and helped her so they could make a snowman. Brianna stood there and she couldn't help the smile that came to her face, they just seemed so natural.

**$LINE BREAK, LINE BREAK, LINE BREAK, LINE BREAK, LINE BREAK,LINE BREAK, LINE BREAK, LINE BREAK, LINE BREAK, LINE BREAK, LINE BREAK$**

Note: **This is the end of the chapter. I almost make it. **


	18. Christmas Soul

**Super-Couple Holidays **

Note: **This will be different teams (Young Justice and the S.H.I.E.L.D. team) and other things. I want to thank **_**MariMart, Anime hotty lover. 18 and angelvan105**_** for the reviews. **

Disclaimer: **I don't own Young Justice or the Justice League they belong to DC Comics and Cartoon Network, I don't own the Avengers or Ultimate Spiderman they belong to Marvel and Disney. I also don't own the X-Men or Fantastic Four, they belong to Marvel. Song belongs to Ross Lynch. **

**$LINE BREAK, LINE BREAK, LINE BREAK, LINE BREAK, LINE BREAK, LINE BREAK,LINE BREAK, LINE BREAK, LINE BREAK, LINE BREAK, LINE BREAK$**

**Super-Couple Holidays**

**Eighteen: Christmas Soul **

'_Friend and family everywhere, when everyone is singing my heart starts jing-a-lingin'.'-_Ross Lynch

**Penny, Johnny and Rachel **

They had gone gift shopping for their friends.

"I need to find gifts also for my brothers." Rachel told them.

"Dude you do realize you have 5 of them." Johnny told her.

"I know, but TJ is easier to buy for." Rachel said about her two year old baby brother. "You guys have to buy to James."

"I know but that's just one, are you buying for the team?" Penny asked.

"Yeah, well Wally, and depending on the gift exchange on who I get." Rachel answered. They all turned around when they heard the noises and were all thankful it wasn't a crime being committed.

"You know we have to come to the ice-rink to skate one of these days." Johnny said told them.

"Of course." Penny told him.

'Anyways are you buying for your team?" Rachel asked.

"Yeah, we're doing a gift exchange."

**$LINE BREAK, LINE BREAK$**

_**S.H.I.E.L.D. Team **_

"I still cannot believe Fury lets us have a party." White Tiger said.

"I think we deserved it." Nova told her.

"Still it was good of Director Fury of doing this for us." Iron Fist told them.

"Still do you all have your gifts ready?" Power Man asked.

"Where is Web-head?" Nova asked.

"I'm right here bucket-head?" Spiderman told him.

"What took you so long?" White Tiger asked.

"I had to bring in my sack full of gifts and there was a guy trying to steals an old ladies purse in the alley." Spiderman told them.

"Well let's get to party." Nova said. "Now that web-head is right here."

#

The team was actually having fun and even Agent Coulson had come to be with them for a while.

"I do hope all of you are having a good night." Phil told them.

"We are." Nova told him.

"So, how are we going to do it for Christmas Eve and Christmas Day?" Ava asked.

"Miss Ayala, you will not worry have fun with your family." Phil told her.

"What are you going to do for Christmas, web-head?" Nova asked.

"I'm going to spend it with my family." Spiderman told them.

**$LINE BREAK, LINE BREAK$**

_**Young Justice **_

Nightwing, Superboy, Batgirl and Robin arrived to the mountain with their gifts in their arms, when they arrived they were met with the rest of the team as they put their gifts under the tree. Superboy moved to kiss M'gann.

"Hey, Nightwing." Wally said coming to her side with punch.

"Hey." She told him.

"So, is there something you want for Christmas?"

"I don't know actually."

"Is Batgirl going to join the team more often?" Wally asked her.

"Yeah, I think so." Nightwing told him. "What are you going to do for Christmas?"

"Spending it with my Mom and Dad and Grandparents, you?"

"I'm doing the same thing." Nightwing told him.

#

The team had been dancing and eating having fun. They began to open their presents and that were given to each other.

"Oh my god, how did you get this?" Artemis asked about her new arrows.

"I have a friend." Superboy told her, meaning he had asked Hawkeye for ideas.

"Oh, Kon this is so nice." M'gann said pulling out the necklace.

"Now way." Wally told Nightwing who had gotten him a chemistry set.

**$LINE BREAK, LINE BREAK, LINE BREAK, LINE BREAK, LINE BREAK, LINE BREAK, LINE BREAK, LINE BREAK,LINE BREAK, LINE BREAK, LINE BREAK$**

Note: **This is the end of the chapter.**


	19. This Christmas

**Super-Couple Holidays **

Note: **Connor's first Christmas. **

Disclaimer**: I don't own Young Justice or the Justice League they belong to DC Comics and Cartoon Network, I don't own the Avengers or Ultimate Spiderman they belong to Marvel and Disney. I also don't own the X-Men or Fantastic Four, they belong to Marvel. Song version belongs to Chris Brown. **

**$LINE BREAK, LINE BREAK, LINE BREAK, LINE BREAK, LINE BREAK, LINE BREAK,LINE BREAK, LINE BREAK, LINE BREAK, LINE BREAK, LINE BREAK$**

**Super-Couple Holidays**

**Nineteen: This Christmas **

'_Hang all the mistletoe; I'm going to get to know you better.'_ Chris Brown

Connor didn't know what to expect for his first Christmas, he had already gone to visit Santa at the mall, which was the most embarrassing thing he had done, he had seen the photo, and Alfred had framed it with the rest of Rachel, Jason, and Tim.

**$LINE BREAK, LINE BREAK$**

The last day of school, Connor had to admit it was the best day in the world.

"Woo!"Jason jumped down the stairs and that lead to the school.

"Master Jason, please be careful we do not want you to have an accident." Alfred told him.

"He's just excited." Connor told him.

"Don't tell me you are not?" Rachel asked him.

"Well yes I am." Connor told him.

#

"Okay so let's put the tree here." Clark told him as they were bringing inside the Christmas tree, it was the largest tree Connor had ever seen.

"Mom, Dad and Connor brought the tree." He could hear Rachel yell.

Connor saw everyone come with boxes he could tell they were ornaments without the large label with black marker.

"Okay let's get to work." Clark said.

It took almost two hours to finish putting up the tree, when they were finished Connor got the honor to put the star on top since both Brianna and Clark agreed he did get the chance as a small child he would get now. He even got an ornament with his name on it on the tree and he would never admit it, that it almost made him cry of happiness at seeing in.

#

It took only a few days before there was a knock on the door, Connor was sitting on the living room with Rachel. When the knocks happen, Tim seemed to jump.

"They are here!" he jumped and went toward the door.

"Whose here?" Connor asked.

"Well come see." Rachel said. He walked with her to the front and when Alfred opened the door, the first thing that came in was a white dog that went to stand next to Ace.

"Krypto!" the voice came and the second person to come in had the rest coming in.

"Ma!" that was the scream for the rest.

"Hello, dears." Ma Kent said and began to kiss the kids and Connor was kissed as well.

"Pa!" Tim was the one to run and hug Pa Kent first.

"Hello, Tim." Pa Kent said before he moved and looked at the others. "Hello, kids."

"So we are spending Christmas here?" Jason asked.

"Yes." Alfred answered.

"I'll help you get our luggage in our room, Alfred." Pa Kent said.

"Do you know when Clark and Brianna will be here?" Ma Kent asked.

"They will be here before dinner." Alfred replied.

**$LINE BREAK, LINE BREAK$**

Connor was tired, he couldn't believe it, but he had to admit it there was a reason. He had gone to the first Christmas Ball with the Kent-Wayne clan and he was tired. All those woman came to him. Not only that but Lex Luthor had been there and he had been flirting with his Mom and Aunt Toni. It was really weird. It was also funny in seeing both his Dad and Uncle Steve trying really hard not to punch him.

**$LINE BREAK, LINE BREAK$**

On Christmas Eve, Connor was seen the entire Manor being moved around. He had been pushed to help around. At the moment he was outside with his Dad, Jason and Tim.

"Connor, come help me with the snowman." Tim told him.

"I'm going." he said and began to roll. Wolf, Krypto and Ace were there too rolling around.

"Dad can we have a snowball fight?" Jason asked.

"Yeah, I'll call your Mom and Rachel to come outside; we'll probably get Pa to play with us."

"Yes!" Tim and Jason screamed.

"Rachel and I get Connor." Jason said.

"Ah, but I wanted to be with Connor." Tim said

"How about a training excise?" Brianna said coming out.

"Yes, all four of you against your Mother and I?" Clark said.

"You on!" Rachel said.

Connor never had so much fun even with the team. They were all using their abilities to move around and hit their parents with the was really hard to do, since not one had gotten their Mom. Their Dad let them hit him, so they could have fun, but their Mom had been able to hit each and every one of them at-least five times by the time they were done. It was the best he had ever felt.

**$LINE BREAK, LINE BREAK$**

"Connor! Connor! Wake up its Christmas!" Tim jumped in his bed and Connor woke up and groaned a bit.

"Tim."

"Come on, we are waiting for you to go and wake up Mom and Dad." Jason told him. Connor woke up and put on his robe before he carried Tim over to their parent's room and Rachel was the one to open the door.

"Mom! Dad! It's Christmas Wake up!" Connor had let Tim get down so he could climb up. He was surprise when he saw that Jason and Rachel were doing the same thing, Rachel had gotten down to come get him so he could climb up.

"It's too early." Brianna told them.

"But it's Christmas." Tim whined.

"Alright we'll get up and catch you downstairs."

#

They were all downstairs; Alfred had already brought coffee to Brianna and hot chocolate to everyone else. The fire was blazing keeping them warm. Tim was moving under the tree which Connor could not believe when he saw that it had been filled a lot.

He had received a lot of presents, even some boots that were a bit stronger on the sole closer to the ones his Mother had as Batwoman.

"I hope you like the color." Ma Kent told Brianna and the rest as they opened their gifts with Christmas sweaters. They were blue this year with a large white reindeer in the front.

"Put them on." Brianna told (ordered) all of them. "They are wonderful Martha."

"Now." Clark said getting up and getting a gift. "This gift is for Connor from your Mom and I."

"Thank you." Connor answered.

"Now, Rachel, Jason and Tim have similar to these since they were given to them as young children and well we thought it fair that you would have some as well." Brianna said with a smile. Connor caught Rachel's smile, Jason's smirk and Tim who was hugging his Superman plushy tight and a bright smile on his face. He opened it and inside were two plushies one of Superman and one of Batwoman. He looked up and couldn't help the smile on his face. If he had any doubt he belonged with this he knew otherwise.

"Merry Christmas." He told them.

**$LINE BREAK, LINE BREAK, LINE BREAK, LINE BREAK,LINE BREAK, LINE BREAK, LINE BREAK, LINE BREAK, LINE BREAK, LINE BREAK, LINE BREAK$**

Note: **This is the end of the chapter.**


	20. Mistletoe

**Super-Couple Holidays **

Note: **Different Couples. I want to thank **_**Anime hotty lover.18, MariMart and angelvan105**_** for the reviews. **

Disclaimer: **I don't own Young Justice or the Justice League they belong to DC Comics and Cartoon Network, I don't own the Avengers or Ultimate Spiderman they belong to Marvel and Disney. I also don't own the X-Men or Fantastic Four, they belong to Marvel. Song belongs to Justin Bieber. **

**$LINE BREAK, LINE BREAK, LINE BREAK, LINE BREAK, LINE BREAK, LINE BREAK,LINE BREAK, LINE BREAK, LINE BREAK, LINE BREAK, LINE BREAK$**

**Super-Couple Holidays**

**Twenty: Mistletoe**

'_I should be making a list I know, but I'm ma be under the mistletoe.'_\- Justin Bieber

_**Johnny and Gwen **_

Johnny had gone to take Gwen back home.

"I really had fun, Johnny." She told him.

"I hope so, the play was really nice." Johnny told her. They arrived at the door and she was about to go inside until Johnny looked up and smirked.

"What?" she said.

"Look up." Johnny said and she did and chuckle.

"It's a mistletoe."

"Uh-hmm…do you know what happens under a mistletoe?" he asked.

"I do." she told him. Johnny leaned in and gave her a kiss and both of them kiss under the mistletoe and had fun.

**$LINE BREAK, LINE BREAK$**

_**Bruce &amp; Darcy **_

Bruce was in his lab and he hadn't come up from the lab for two days and Darcy was getting a bit annoyed since she knew that both Charlie and Lily missed their Father. So that in mind she walked down into the lab and saw her husband hunched down on the microscope. She rolled her eyes playfully before moving to his side and raising the little plant above their heads.

Bruce felt someone by his side and he turned to tell them to go back upstairs but when he did all he was able to react was his wife kissing him fully on the lips. He couldn't help the smile and kissed her back. She straddled him before breaking the kiss.

"Mistletoe." She said pointing up. Bruce couldn't help the smile.

"I can see that, I miss you."

"So have I, I'm not the only one." she told him.

"Okay, let's go upstairs I miss my children as well." he said with a smile. "But before we do…" he kissed her again, which she happily returned, they were under the mistletoe still.

**$LINE BREAK, LINE BREAK$**

_**Thor and Jane **_

Jane was working around Thor and he couldn't help but smile, he looked around to see mistletoe plants around the lab. He knew since staying on earth what that meant. He smiled before he moved and grabbed his wife before kissing the daylights out of her, if only to kiss his wife.

"Oh for my Grandfather!" He heard his son yell. He stopped and laughed at seeing his son cover his eyes.

"Haldor, tis mistletoe, tradition states I should kiss your mother." Thor told him.

"Thor!" Jane said and she couldn't help the chuckle either.

"I'm leaving okay just stop." Haldor said before running away.

**$LINE BREAK, LINE BREAK$**

_**Natasha and Bucky **_

They were training, if people were looking around all they would be able to see were silhouettes around the training room.

Natasha was close to capturing him, when she felt arms around her waist, she was about to twist and kick him, when Bucky turned her and kissed her. She returned the kiss when he stopped she raised a questioning eyebrow.

"Mistletoe." Bucky said with a smirk before disappearing again.

**$LINE BREAK, LINE BREAK$**

_**Clint &amp; Coulson **_

Agent Coulson was not taken by surprise unless you counted his playful husband. So when he got inside his office and someone fell from the vents just to slam him into the door and kiss him thoroughly. The kiss started and ended just as fast when he heard his husband chuckling as he left through the vents he breathed in and looked up just to see a mistletoe there.

**$LINE BREAK, LINE BREAK$**

_**Connor &amp; M'gann **_

The first time that they got caught under a mistletoe, M'gann had been really excited.

"Oh my gosh, look at the mistletoe Kon, I've read about this." she told him. "They were sup…." She didn't get to finish as Superboy gave her a kiss.

"Robin told me, you're supposed to kiss under the mistletoe."

"Yeah." M'gann said with a huge blush.

**$LINE BREAK, LINE BREAK$**

_**Wade and Penny**_

"I swear if you get close right now." Spiderman yelled to Deadpool.

"You know you want me close, little spider." Deadpool told her.

"Not at all." Spiderman told him. They had gone to stop a crime it had her ending enveloped in her own web by mistake. "I'm going." she told him and began to move away from him. Deadpool followed her to her apartment. He had seen the little plant that Rachel had put up and he was planning using it.

When she arrived on the balcony and took of her mask, Wade arrived and took of his before turning her around and kissing her.

"Don't be mad…baby girl." Wade whispered and kissed her again. Penny returned it just happy to do so.

"She put another little plant above didn't she?" she asked.

"Who?" Wade asked and Penny just chuckled before pulling him down to kiss him again.

**$LINE BREAK, LINE BREAK$**

_**Wally &amp; Rachel **_

Rachel and Wally had ended up under the mistletoe two times and both times Wally had run away.

#

They were having a party in the Mountain and everyone was there. With Wally back, Nightwing went back to the Mountain much more. She was still not in the team. So when she was invited to the team Christmas Party, she looked at them with surprise but accepted.

"It is good to see you here again my friend." Kaldur told her.

"Yeah."

'Will you be coming back to the team?" he asked.

"Kaldur, I have a commitment at the moment with the Avengers and can't leave." She told him.

"Oh, I was not aware you joined the Avengers."

"She did." Wally had come out of nowhere to answer. "She doesn't want to be with us anymore."

"Really Wally." She said.

"Well, you can come back."

"Not right now, I am having fun with the Avengers." Nightwing told him. Kaldur felt kind of bad for Nightwing because he felt like he had begun another fight between them that had happened before.

"Well I hope you join us soon."

"You can still call me if you need help, Kaldur I will come." Nightwing told him.

"Oh." Kaldur said looking up.

"What?" Nightwing asked and looked up to see the mistletoe that was between her and Wally. She didn't exactly moved toward Wally because she knew he would run away like all the other times they had landed there.

She didn't expect for Wally to moved and kiss her. She opened her eyes in surprise before she kissed him back.

**$LINE BREAK, LINE BREAK$**

_**Toni &amp; Steve **_

Both Ironman and Captain America were both tired after coming back from a mission.

"Jarvis, where are our kids?" Toni asked taking the helmet off.

"Miss Penny and Master Johnny is out with Miss Rachel, Master James is sleeping in his room."

"Thank-you, Jarvis." Steve answered.

"I would not like to over-step but, Captain but you and Miss Toni should look up." Jarvis told them. Steve and Toni looked up to see a mistletoe above their heads and the both began to laugh.

"Tradition." Steve said and pulled his wife to a kiss.

**$LINE BREAK, LINE BREAK$**

_**Brianna &amp; Clark **_

Brianna was holding TJ in her arms and giving him his bottle. She was going to put him to bed soon; she couldn't believe she was this tired.

"You look tired." Clark said.

"Damian was a bit of handful, TJ was a little fuzzy." Brianna told him with a smile.

"Not something we haven't gone through before." Clark told her.

"I'm well aware of that." Brianna said. She stood up and put TJ on his mosaic. Clark looked up and smiled.

"Look at that, who do you think it was?" Clark asked. Brianna looked up and saw the mistletoe.

"How many times have we landed under it?" Brianna answered. Clark pulled her close and she wrapped her arms around him, before they kissed deeply.

**$LINE BREAK,LINE BREAK, LINE BREAK, LINE BREAK, LINE BREAK, LINE BREAK, LINE BREAK,LINE BREAK, LINE BREAK, LINE BREAK, LINE BREAK$**

Note: **This is the end of the chapter.**


	21. Silent Night

**Super-Couple Holidays **

Note: **Penny is still a baby. **

Disclaimer: **I don't own Young Justice or the Justice League they belong to DC Comics and Cartoon Network, I don't own the Avengers or Ultimate Spiderman they belong to Marvel and Disney. I also don't own the X-Men or Fantastic Four, they belong to Marvel. Song version belongs to Lady Antebellum. **

**$LINE BREAK, LINE BREAK, LINE BREAK, LINE BREAK, LINE BREAK, LINE BREAK,LINE BREAK, LINE BREAK, LINE BREAK, LINE BREAK, LINE BREAK$**

**Super-Couple Holidays**

**Twenty-One: Silent Night **

'_Holy night, all is calm, all is bright._' –Lady Antebellum

There was something Steve missed from the forties and that was going to church for Christmas Mass. So when he had the time to actually be with his family, he asked Toni.

"So you want to go to Christmas Mass?" Toni asked him.

"Yeah, we can take Penny for the first time." Steve told him.

"Sure." Toni told him.

**$LINE BREAK, LINE BREAK$**

The entire team had invited themselves to go to church with Toni, Steve and Penny. They all pilled inside the limo that Toni had gotten for them. They were all dressed nicely and in their best to go.

"You don't think; Thor will find it weird?" Clint asked.

"It might be a cultural experience for him." Coulson replied.

#

When they arrived they all arrived to the back bench so they could get out early from the church and not been seeing by the people. Everyone was calm and Steve felt peaceful as he held Toni's hand and Penny in his arms. It reminded him of the 40's when we came with his Mom and Bucky. Now he came with his own wife and child.

Once they came out of church, Toni gave him a kiss on the cheek.

"This was a good idea." Toni told him.

"I hope you liked it."

"We can come back next year if you want."

"I think I would like that."

**$LINE BREAK, LINE BREAK, LINE BREAK, LINE BREAK, LINE BREAK, LINE BREAK, LINE BREAK, LINE BREAK, LINE BREAK, LINE BREAK, LINE BREAK$**

Note: **This is the end of the chapter.**


	22. Please Come Home for Christmas

**Super-Couple Holidays **

Note: **Rachel is 11. I want to thank **_**angelvan105, Anime hotty lover. 18, and MariMart**_** for the reviews. **

Disclaimer: **I don't own Young Justice or the Justice League they belong to DC Comics and Cartoon Network, I don't own the Avengers or Ultimate Spiderman they belong to Marvel and Disney. I also don't own the X-Men or Fantastic Four, they belong to Marvel. Song version belongs to Mistle-tones. **

**$LINE BREAK, LINE BREAK, LINE BREAK, LINE BREAK, LINE BREAK, LINE BREAK,LINE BREAK, LINE BREAK, LINE BREAK, LINE BREAK, LINE BREAK$**

**Super-Couple Holidays**

**Twenty-Two: Please Come Home For Christmas **

'_The snow is coming down, I'm watching it fall lots of people around, baby please come home.'_\- Mistle-tones

"Are you sure that is going to happen?" Clark asked Brianna.

"I'm sure Clark; I don't think I will be able to make it." Brianna told him. "I am so sorry."

"Brianna I understand, what Wayne Enterprises ask of you." Clark told him. "But its Tim's first Christmas with us."

"I know." Brianna told him and she hated it, she wanted to be with her family but the meeting couldn't be cancelled. "I'll try to get there."

#

"Is Mom going to be here?" Rachel asked her Dad.

"She is going to try." Clark told her.

"Okay." Rachel told him.

"We can still have fun, we'll try." Clark told her.

"I know, but Tim is going to feel bad."

"I know."

#

As they ate dinner for Christmas Eve, but really Brianna was missing and Tim felt worst since he wanted both of his parents there.

"When is Mom getting here?" Jason asked.

"She might be here on the twenty-eight." Clark said.

"What, that isn't fair." Jason told him.

"Relax Jason." Clark told him.

#

Brianna walked inside the Manor and she was happy to have made it for Christmas. She had cheated in a way calling Toni, who had called Loki and brought her with magic, she hated magic but it was useful. As she got inside her and Clark's bedroom, she froze.

On the bed were Clark with all three of their children piled in. she couldn't stop the smile on her face. She took off her heels and walked toward Clark's side. She bended down and gave him a kiss.

Clark opened his eyes, to see Brianna standing there. He almost stood up but Brianna's hand stopped him.

"You're going to move the kids."

"You made it." He told her.

"You are more important." Brianna told him. Clark pulled her close and kissed her.

"Merry Christmas, Brianna."

"Merry Christmas, Clark." She told him. She began to lay down with him and Clark moved his arm so he could hold her to him on his side.

#

When Tim, Jason and Rachel woke up on Christmas morning it surprised them to see not only their Dad but their Mom as well.

"Mom!" Tim screamed and both Brianna and Clark woke up to get jumped by their three kids who hugged them.

**$LINE BREAK, LINE BREAK, LINE BREAK, LINE BREAK, LINE BREAK, LINE BREAK, LINE BREAK, LINE BREAK, LINE BREAK, LINE BREAK, LINE BREAK$**

Note: **This is the end of the chapter.**


	23. Mi Regalo Favorito(My Favorite Gift)

**Super-Couple Holidays **

Note: **Brianna, Toni, Steve and Clark are old.**

Disclaimer: **I don't own Young Justice or the Justice League they belong to DC Comics and Cartoon Network, I don't own the Avengers or Ultimate Spiderman they belong to Marvel and Disney. I also don't own the X-Men or Fantastic Four, they belong to Marvel. Song version belongs to Prince Royce. **

**$LINE BREAK, LINE BREAK, LINE BREAK, LINE BREAK, LINE BREAK, LINE BREAK,LINE BREAK, LINE BREAK, LINE BREAK, LINE BREAK, LINE BREAK$**

**Super-Couple Holidays**

**Twenty-Three: Mi Regalo Favorito (My Favorite Gift) **

'_Tu, lo que siempre yo quiero. Tu, labios de caramel. Tu, desde Enero a Deciembre, te amo.(You, the one I always want. You caramel lips, You, from January to December, I love you_)-Prince Royce

**Steve &amp; Toni **

Toni and Steve sat together with hot chocolate in the hands. They were both incredibly tired. They both had smiles in their faces though. They had spent their Christmas with their grandchildren.

"Ben is doing well isn't he?" Steve asked of Penny's and Wade's oldest son.

"Yeah, he might be entering college soon." Toni told him with a smile.

"Yes, Anthony is doing the same thing." Steve told her. After all this time and having raised three kids they were given seven grandchildren, four boys and three girls. They were the light of their lives.

But it was nice to have a bit of peace afterwards. So many years together and they still like spending Christmas together cuddled on the couch.

"Merry Christmas." Steve told her.

"Merry Christmas." Toni said and gave him a kiss.

**$LINE BREAK, LINE BREAK$**

**Clark &amp; Brianna **

"After all this times I can't get his biscuits right." Brianna told Clark.

'"It's doesn't matter come sit down." Clark told her. She sat down and relaxed a bit getting her tea after giving Clark his.

"Are they sleeping?" she asked him.

"Yes, each and every one of them." Clark told her. Something they never expected in their lives was for their family to actually grow. With their six children already grown and married. They had given both of them fourteen grandchildren and some of them with abilities of their own.

"Are you going to another meeting soon?" Clark asked her.

"I don't think so; we'll have to make an appearance soon though." Brianna told him.

"Ugh, how is it that even in our retirement we still have to those things." Clark told her, making her chuckle.

"Rachel doesn't want to handle it alone and Damian almost stabbed Lois, son the last time." Brianna said.

"We'll tell them that we will take care of our grandchildren." Clark told her.

"You're telling me that you want to take care of fourteen super-powered children." Brianna told him.

"Maybe." Clark said.

"Don't worry Steve will be there too." Brianna said.

"We can go to the farm." Clark told her.

"We can go there for New Year's." Brianna told him.

"I think I would like that." Clark said.

**$LINE BREAK, LINE BREAK, LINE BREAK, LINE BREAK,LINE BREAK, LINE BREAK, LINE BREAK, LINE BREAK, LINE BREAK, LINE BREAK, LINE BREAK$**

Note: **This is the end of the chapter.**


	24. We Wish You A Merry Christmas

**Super-Couple Holidays **

Note: **These are different couples. **

Disclaimer: **I don't own Young Justice or the Justice League they belong to DC Comics and Cartoon Network, I don't own the Avengers or Ultimate Spiderman they belong to Marvel and Disney. I also don't own the X-Men or Fantastic Four, they belong to Marvel.**

**$LINE BREAK, LINE BREAK, LINE BREAK, LINE BREAK, LINE BREAK, LINE BREAK,LINE BREAK, LINE BREAK, LINE BREAK, LINE BREAK, LINE BREAK$**

**Super-Couple Holidays**

**Twenty-Four: We Wish You A Merry Christmas **

'_Good tiding for Christmas and a Happy New Year.'_ –Original

**Johnny &amp; Gwen **

"Merry Christmas." Johnny said to his wife. This was their first Christmas together as a married couple and Johnny woke his wife up with coffee in his hands.

"Merry Christmas, Johnny." Gwen told him and grabbed the coffee.

"So do we bring the presents here."

"Nah, let's go to our living room." Gwen told him, she was not expecting for Johnny to grab her in a bridal style and took her into the living room.

#

They had a large tree decorated and under were gifts. As they opened their presents Gwen couldn't stop the smile in her face.

"These are great." Johnny told her.

"Thank you; now check for the gift there." Gwen told him.

"What other?" Johnny asked before looking at the tree and seeing the small gift under.

"You missed one." Gwen told him.

"I did." Johnny told her and grabbed the small one. He opened it and inside was a pair of booties it clicked in his mind immediately and Johnny looked at her.

"Really." He said.

"Yes, we're going to be parents." Gwen told him. He stood up and went to kiss her.

"Best Christmas ever." He told her.

**$LINE BREAK, LINE BREAK$**

**Wade &amp; Penny **

Penny was incredibly tired with the party and the Spiderman job. Wade had been gone on a mission so she had spent Christmas Eve with her parents. When she got back to her apartment she shared with Wade.

#

"Merry Christmas!" that made Penny jump out of the bed and into the floor. She looked up to see Wade looking at her weirdly, the fake Santa beard and hat.

"What are you doing on the floor?" Wade asked her.

"Wade!" Penny said standing up.

"Merry Christmas." Wade told her. Penny looked at the clock and saw the time.

"Wade it's three in the morning."

"But it's Christmas." Wade told her with a pout. Penny sighed and moved his way.

"Merry Christmas, Wade." Penny said and Wade smiled and kissed her before he looked at her.

"Gift's, let's go." Wade said and pulled her to the living room that had Penny chuckling.

**$LINE BREAK, LINE BREAK$**

**Rachel &amp; Wally **

Rachel woke up early and looked at the clock and smiled. She looked to her side at Wally, who was still sleeping at her side. She was about to move to get breakfast ready when someone wrapped their arms around her waist.

"Where are you both going?" Wally asked.

"Making Christmas, breakfast." Rachel told him.

"Really." He said.

"Yes, your kid is hungry and so is his mother." Rachel told him.

"So no Christmas present first." Wally told her.

"Awe, why, can't we do both." Rachel told him.

"I guess we can, Merry Christmas."

"Merry Christmas."

**$LINE BREAK, LINE BREAK, LINE BREAK, LINE BREAK,LINE BREAK, LINE BREAK, LINE BREAK, LINE BREAK, LINE BREAK, LINE BREAK, LINE BREAK$**

Note: **This is the end of the chapter.**


	25. I Love Christmas

**Super-Couple Holidays **

Note: **I want to thank all of you guys for reading this. I want to wish you Happy Holidays, Merry Christmas and Happy Winter Soltice; I hope your wishes come true. I want to thank **_**Guest, Anime hotty lover.18, MariMart and angelvan105 **_**for the reviews. **

Disclaimer: **I don't own Young Justice or the Justice League they belong to DC Comics and Cartoon Network, I don't own the Avengers or Ultimate Spiderman they belong to Marvel and Disney. I also don't own the X-Men or Fantastic Four, they belong to Marvel.**

**$LINE BREAK, LINE BREAK, LINE BREAK, LINE BREAK, LINE BREAK, LINE BREAK,LINE BREAK, LINE BREAK, LINE BREAK, LINE BREAK, LINE BREAK$**

**Super-Couple Holidays**

**Twenty-Five: I Love Christmas **

'_Billions lights are blinking, jingle bells are ringing, everybody's is singing I love Christmas, Santa's almost flying, presents multiplying.'_ –Ross Lynch &amp; Laura Marano

"Why did we choose to do this?" Toni asked Brianna. They were both in their suits looking around.

"You tell me, I have tried to stop them." Brianna answered her.

"Seriously?" Iron Man told Batwoman.

"Yes, she always gets vetoed." Superman answered Iron Man.

"It's good for team morale." Captain America told them. Batwoman heard a noise of something breaking. They look that way to see that Flash and Quicksilver had broken the punch bowl.

"Um….did you guys bring an extra punch bowl?" Flash asked.

#

"Mistletoe." Some of the Avengers said as they saw Green Arrow and Black Canary under it. When they kissed they were hollers.

"You would think the older heroes would not get this crazy." White Tiger said.

"I think it's cool." Nova told her.

"Spiderman seems to be having fun." Power Man told them. They turned to see Spiderman with Nightwing and the Human Torch dancing.

"I still don't understand how close those three always are." White Tiger told her.

"There are things we do not know of Spiderman." Iron Fist told them.

#

"I still cannot believe this." Spiderman told Nightwing.

"I know, Mom tried to not let the party happen." Nightwing told her, making Johnny laugh at that.

"Really?" Johnny said.

"Let me." Spiderman said and moved to get Superboy and turning him toward them.

"What?"

"Come dance with us." Johnny said.

"But I…" Superboy didn't get to do so when Nightwing moved him and they danced together.

"Oh you both didn't." Nightwing said and both she and Johnny were looking up to see a mistletoe on top of Superboy's and Spiderman's heads.

"Woo! Go Web-head." Nova screamed. That caused everyone to turn and look at them. Superboy and Spiderman looked at each other. Spiderman moved and kissed his cheek, which caused Superboy to chuckle before kissing her in the cheek as well.

"I suppose I shouldn't worry about a certain Mercenary coming to break me." Supeboy told her.

"I hope so." Spiderman told him.

#

"Gift, exchange!" the call was from J'onn and everyone got the gifts from under the large tree that had been decorated with beautiful decorations.

"Woo!" everyone was screaming moving to get the gifts and finding the person that was their Secret Santa.

Everyone was ripping their Christmas paper or like Batwoman went to hide it.

"No way!"

"Can you believe it."

"How much did this cost?"

#

When everyone was done and done ripping the presents and they were sitting down, Superman and Captain America stood together.

"We hope that all of you had fun in our get together." Superman said.

"We know that we have to worry because the world is in danger." Cap said.

"But we hope that this helped you in a way to relax." Superman said.

"We wish you a Happy Holidays with your families and I hope you have a great next year." Cap told them and everyone laughed.

**$LINE BREAK, LINE BREAK, LINE BREAK, LINE BREAK, LINE BREAK, LINE BREAK, LINE BREAK, LINE BREAK, LINE BREAK, LINE BREAK, LINE BREAK$**

Note: **This is the end of this story, I hope you guys like it. Don't forget to read Super-Couple Family and other stories from this 'Verse.**


	26. Let's Light The Christmas Tree

**Super-Couple Holidays **

Note: **Okay so this is the second part of this story. I want to thank the ones that reviewed the first part. Now since a lot has changed in the main story that means that a lot of the one-shots in the other have become non-canon and will be more additions with more couples.**

Disclaimer: **I don't own Young Justice or the Justice League they belong to DC Comics and Cartoon Network, I don't own the Avengers or Ultimate Spiderman they belong to Marvel and Disney. I also don't own the X-Men or Fantastic Four, they belong to Marvel. I don't own the song. **

**$LINE BREAK, LINE BREAK, LINE BREAK, LINE BREAK, LINE BREAK, LINE BREAK,LINE BREAK, LINE BREAK, LINE BREAK, LINE BREAK, LINE BREAK$**

**Super-Couple Holidays**

**Twenty-Six: Let's Light The Christmas Tree **

'_See its branches glowing, bright lovely Christmas tree-Ruby Wright' _

It was beginning to be that particular part of year and it began to hit in every household and the Teams were not different.

#

_Mount Justice_

The team was putting up the Christmas Tree.

"You know, I can just say a spell and it will be done." Zatanna told them.

"No!" the rest of the Team said.

"The point is to do the tree together Z, you can't just magic the tree up." Raquel told her.

"I guess." Zatanna said.

"You can put up the lights, since they are tangled." Artemis said and Zatanna, who didn't exactly smiled.

"Fine." Zatanna said.

"Hey, do you remember this?" Robin turned to KF who was holding a glass ornament of their Superhero's signs. They had given it to each other, when KF had been eleven and she nine; they were quite old and still survived.

"Yeah." She told him with a smile and they both starred at each other. Artemis and Kaldur looked at them with raised eyebrows. They saw as they stood up together and put the ornaments on the tree.

"You would think, they would stop playing footsie." Artemis told Kaldur, with a smile. Kaldur didn't say anything, but agreed with her.

"I found it." M'gann said running inside with Superboy holding the Star carefully.

"We're still not finished." Rocket told them.

"That's alright." Superboy said. "What else do we need to do?"

"We still have more ornaments to put on the tree." Zatanna said and Superboy moved to help the team.

"M'gann your cookies are ready." Superboy told her and M'gann ran out of the room.

It took a few more minutes before it was actually done.

"We just need the star to light it up." KF told them.

"Zatanna, put the star up." Robin told her. Zatanna smiled at Robin for that. When she put it, up Superboy turned on the switch.

The entire team saw as the Tree lit up and all the ornaments shined all the way.

#

_Avenger's Tower _

"It's time!" Thor said carrying the Tree inside.

"We're right behind you, big guy." Clint told him.

"Indeed you are Clint, but tis a happy time."

"Dad, could you hurry up." Haldor said. The entire Team and the families were getting together in the common room, so they could put up the tree.

"Do we have the ornaments?" Darcy asked.

"Yes, we got them." Phil told her.

"We could try—"

"No!" they told Jane, Toni and Bruce. It had happened one year and they never talked about it, since it had caused the tree to explode.

"Alright, fine." Toni said. Thor put the tree where it always went which was almost the middle of the place.

"Who's the younger this year?"

"Everyone knows the answer is James." Darcy told them. Lily had been putting the star up for the past years and now it was James's turn to do so.

"Okay, so the normal ornaments go on first before the family ornaments."

This is how it all began and everyone began to put ornaments no real rules to it, just everything was put there. James who was still too small was holding onto Steve as he put his first ornament first.

"Don't you dare?" Penny told Johnny as he put her on his shoulders so she could reach.

"You didn't reach." Johnny told her.

"Still you dork." Penny said.

"I wanna uppy."James said.

"Alright, be careful Penelope, Jonathan." Steve said seriously. Penny got James and went to grab him and stood slowly on top of Johnny's shoulders and raised James to put the star on the tree.

"Yay." James said and the other's breathed in as Penny slowly came down.

"I think we can light it up." Toni said and she pushed the button. The tree lit and the rest smile at seeing it.

#

_Wayne Manor _

"Dad is the tree set already?" Rachel asked.

"Yes, Connor and I just put it in." Clark answered. They entire family was coming to the living room.

"Father, you need to move it more to the side." Damian told Clark. They did and they put the boxes down. "Why are we doing this?"

"We are putting the family tree." Brianna told him.

"Ma." TJ said holding her legs and tapping the box lightly.

"We're going." Brianna said. Clark was putting the lights.

"I call dibs." Jason said as he opened the first box and pulled out the ornament.

"Everyone get their first ornaments and begin." Clark told them.

It was like a total tornado everyone was moving around. Clark and Brianna were looking as the kids flipped around trying to put the ornaments. How they would get on top of the other's shoulders. Even TJ who was still young was being hold carefully as he put his ornaments.

"You know, we haven't put ours on." Clark said showing her the crystal snow-glove with two angels on the inside and mistletoe on the top of them.

"I can't believe it has survived the tornadoes." Brianna told Clark.

"Well it is kind of old." Clark told her and Brianna smiled at him.

"It has survived much."

"Like we have." Clark said stealing a kiss and they moved to put the ornament together.

"Okay you can do it." Damian said as he held TJ as he was being held by Rachel who was on top of Connor and they put the star on top of the tree.

The family didn't notice as Alfred took another picture for the album. He had twenty of them by now, full.

"I think it's time, to light the tree." Alfred said.

**$LINE BREAK, LINE BREAK, LINE BREAK, LINE BREAK, LINE BREAK, LINE BREAK, LINE BREAK, LINE BREAK, LINE BREAK, LINE BREAK, LINE BREAK$**

Note: **This is the end of the chapter. Don't forget to review.**


	27. Christmas Wrapping

**Super-Couple Holidays **

Note: **Okay, so I hope you guys liked the last chapter. I want to thank **_**Guest, Anime hotty lover. 18, angelvan105 and Red Water Rose**_** for the reviews. Now in this one Rachel and Penny are 11 and it will move in time. This will have spoilers for SCF, it also relates to the chapter in this of Connor's first X-mas. **

Disclaimer: **I don't own Young Justice or the Justice League they belong to DC Comics and Cartoon Network, I don't own the Avengers or Ultimate Spiderman they belong to Marvel and Disney. I also don't own the X-Men or Fantastic Four, they belong to Marvel.**

**$LINE BREAK, LINE BREAK, LINE BREAK, LINE BREAK, LINE BREAK, LINE BREAK,LINE BREAK, LINE BREAK, LINE BREAK, LINE BREAK, LINE BREAK$**

**Super-Couple Holidays**

**Twenty-Seven: Christmas Wrapping **

'_Bah, humbug, but that's too strong—last minute have-to-do-the Waitresses'_

"Mum!" Toni and Brianna turned to see Rachel and Penny coming their way. They had actually called them into Brianna's office so they could speak with them. She had a feeling it had to do with what they had asked for a few weeks ago.

"Alright, what's this about?" Toni asked. Penny and Rachel looked at each other as they began to prepare and over-head and Brianna knew they would be having a presentation.

"Calm down Toni." Brianna said and Toni looked at her. "Now girls, we need to know what you planned."

"Okay, well you see—"

"Remember that you told us we had to win money to get what we wanted?"

"Yes." The mothers answered.

"We." Penny said pointing at herself and Rachel.

"Have come up with an idea and we need investment."

"Is that so?" Brianna asked.

"Yes." Penny said. Rachel moved and showed them on the screen a lot of gift wrapping paper and bows.

"We want you to invest on our Christmas Wrapping Business."

"We have everything; we just need the wrapping paper and bows." Rachel told them. "We will not need much since we learned how to make bows, but we need the strings."

"How much will we get back?"

"You would get 15 % from the first shipment."

Brianna and Toni looked at each other.

"Alright."

**$LINE BREAK, LINE BEAK$**

With everything bought, it caused Penny and Rachel to start putting flyers everywhere. They even went to the X-Men mansion and put the flyers there to some of the Mutants surprise, since one got in Charles's office. It also got on SHIELD, mainly in Fury's office to the shock of many, since they covered the room when Fury took the flyers down the first time. The Watchtower and Avenger's Tower were also filled with flyers; the shocking one was how the flyers got to the Daily Planet even Jarvis played a video advertisement for them.

**$LINE BREAK, LINE BREAK$**

Penny and Rachel were currently in their booth which had been built inside the Avenger's reception (Toni and Brianna wanted to keep them safe).

"Hey, Mary do you want cookies?" Rachel asked the receptionist.

"Thank-you girls." Mary said getting one. "Have you gotten any costumers yet?"

"No, but we put on the flyers." Rachel answered.

"Well, I need this gift wrapped; I'll be your first costumer." Mary said giving them the gift from inside the bag she was carrying.

"Thank-you." Penny said.

"Don't worry girls, good luck." Mary told them.

#

"Do you girls need help?" Johnny asked.

He didn't even get an answer; he was pulled and given wrapping paper. After giving Mary her wrapped gift, things started coming in. they were really busy at the moment though. Since the gift came from everyone and they had to keep track of each and everyone one of them. They were getting praised and got more gifts to wrap from Wayne Enterprises, which turned into a battle between the two companies to see who could get their gifts wrapped more. It also caused the two girls to be moving wrapping gifts, they had already paid their Mum's their investment and bought more wrapping paper with their first check.

**$LINE BREAK, LINE BREAK$**

_3 Years Later _

They had new helpers this time, Hador, Francis, Charlie, Tim had joined the cause mainly because they needed money and Jason was making it in Smallville cleaning the driveways of the farmers.

"Alright, new gifts are coming." Penny announced to them. She had to admit having abilities made things a little bit easier but she also had her other job.

"We shall—"

"Not mess up, Haldor these gifts are for the people and we cannot give them a sloppy job." Rachel told him.

"We know boss." Francis said.

"Tim and I calculate with the new additions to the offices we might make more." Charlie told Penny.

"We know, we even added flyers our Twitter Business Page." Penny told him.

#

_A Few Years Later _

"So you're telling me this started with a booth." Ava told Penny. They were standing in-front of a store.

"Yes, Rachel and I began it." Penny told her.

"Plus it's a way for teens to win easy money during the Holiday Season." Rachel told her.

"We have enlarged it to be opened all-year round but mostly it's for the Holiday Season, we even added a café." Penny said with a smile.

"Rachel, I brought presents." Rachel turned to see Nicholas.

"Nicholas is good to see you." Rachel said and he gave her a soft kiss on the lips. Before they moved on inside.

"They make a good couple." Ava said.

"You just like the accent." Penny said.

"I thought she was dating the red-head." Ava mentioned.

"Lost his chance." Penny said to her, she didn't want to say that the red-head as she called him still held some part of Rachel's heart but it wasn't fair and Rachel had the right to move on.

#

_Many Years Later _

"So we have a new job." Lily told Damian.

"Why couldn't our parents give us money?"

"You need to win it." Rachel said coming out of the store.

"It is still not fair."

"Come on, Damian it will be fun." Lily said pulling the boy inside. Penny and Rachel looked as they went in followed by James and Thomas.

"You know, we just wanted money for Christmas Presents." Penny told Rachel.

"It is a good job." Rachel said.

**$LINE BREAK, LINE BREAK, LINE BREAK, LINE BREAK, LINE BREAK, LINE BREAK, LINE BREAK, LINE BREAK, LINE BREAK, LINE BREAK, LINE BREAK$**

Note: **This is the end of the chapter. Don't forget to review. **


	28. Better Days

**Super-Couple Holidays **

Note: **Okay, so I hope you guys liked the last chapter. I want to thank **_**Guest, Anime hotty lover.18 and angelvan105**_** for the reviews. So get your tissues ready guys. This also makes one of the chapters from last year non-canon anymore. **

Disclaimer: **I don't own Young Justice or the Justice League they belong to DC Comics and Cartoon Network, I don't own the Avengers or Ultimate Spiderman they belong to Marvel and Disney. I also don't own the X-Men or Fantastic Four, they belong to Marvel.**

**$LINE BREAK, LINE BREAK, LINE BREAK, LINE BREAK, LINE BREAK, LINE BREAK,LINE BREAK, LINE BREAK, LINE BREAK, LINE BREAK, LINE BREAK$**

**Super-Couple Holidays**

**Twenty-Eight: Better Days **

'_And you ask me what, I want this year and I try to make this kind and clear, maybe a chance-The Goo Goo Dolls'_

Barry didn't feel exactly too happy, he knew that he should. He and Iris were going to be parents once more. But he didn't like the prize he had to pay. He looked at the three and turn to Iris who was months into her pregnancy.

"I miss him."

"So do I." Barry told her. They heard the knock on the door and he opened it to see Rachel standing there with a bag of presents.

"Rachel." Barry said with a smile. He knew she still hurt, he knew from Brianna and Clark who didn't speak much about it, but Rachel had quit the Young Justice Team and had joined the Avenger's she was trying to move on, if the news of her moving out of Gotham was any news.

"Hello, Barry, Iris; can I come in?" she asked.

"Yes, of course you're welcome here." Iris said.

"Thank-you." Rachel said with a smile holding back her tears.

"What are you doing here, shouldn't you be in Gotham."

"Kent Farm, this year." Rachel answered him, not really paying attention. "Um—uh—I came to give you these presents; I hope you like them." Iris reached for the bag.

"Thank-you, you didn't have to get us anything." Iris said.

"It was no problem, I know-"Rachel breathed in. "I know he—he would have wanted to give you guys this, um I really hope you are doing well Iris."

"I am." Iris told her with tears in her own eyes. Barry was shocked, he had never seen Rachel, so broken, but he could see she was trying to heal, slowly. It still shocked him to see her so grown up from that little girl, he knew. Now she was a woman, who he had hoped would have joined the family officially; he knew it was not going to happen anymore.

"Well, I want to wish you a Merry Christmas and I hope you have a great day." Rachel said.

"You can stay." Barry told her.

"I really can't my family is waiting and I don't want to worry them." Rachel said to him, the (more than I already have) was very silent.

"Okay, Merry Christmas." Iris said and hugged Rachel to her. Rachel hugged her back, before pulling her back. There was a knock on the door and Barry opened it too see the Garret's come inside with Bart in tow.

"Oh I see you have guest." Jay said.

"I'm actually leaving, Merry Christmas." Rachel told them walking to the door.

"Rachel, wait." Barry said and followed her out, but not before grabbing something from the Christmas tree that had been given to him during the Mountain's Christmas tree decoration.

"What is it?"

"I know you heard about the thing they were doing at the Mountain?" he asked her.

"Yeah, they wanted to invite me, but I'm not part of the Team anymore it wouldn't make much sense." Rachel told him.

"Well, they gave me something." Barry told her. "But, I think it belongs to you more than us." Barry raised his hand and showed her the ornament, Rachel had received hers. She grabbed it gently.

"Thank-you." Rachel told him, hugging him.

"You're not coming back to visit are you?" Barry asked.

"I—I can't." Rachel told him.

"I understand, just don't forget us."

"I won't." Rachel told him. Barry saw as Rachel left and he knew that she was going to get stronger and move on. He walked back to his home knowing days were going to get better.

**$LINE BREAK, LINE BREAK, LINE BREAK,LINE BREAK, LINE BREAK, LINE BREAK, LINE BREAK,LINE BREAK, LINE BREAK, LINE BREAK, LINE BREAK$**

Note: **This is the end of the chapter. Don't forget to review.**


	29. Greatest Time Of The Year

**Super-Couple Holidays **

Note: **Okay, so I hope you guys liked the last chapter, So really sorry for making some of your guys cry on the last chapter, I hope this fluffy piece makes up for it. I want to thank Guest**_**, Anime hotty lover.18, Red Water Rose and angelvan105**_** for the reviews. **

Disclaimer: **I don't own Young Justice or the Justice League they belong to DC Comics and Cartoon Network, I don't own the Avengers or Ultimate Spiderman they belong to Marvel and Disney. I also don't own the X-Men or Fantastic Four, they belong to Marvel.**

**$LINE BREAK, LINE BREAK, LINE BREAK, LINE BREAK, LINE BREAK, LINE BREAK,LINE BREAK, LINE BREAK, LINE BREAK, LINE BREAK, LINE BREAK$**

**Super-Couple Holidays**

**Twenty-Nine: Greatest Time of the Year **

'_There's a special kind of feeling in the air, it only happens at this time of year, when everyone is filled with love and cheer-Aly &amp; AJ' _

The feeling was getting in the air and that meant everyone in the Superhero world and their families were getting there.

#

"Rachel, we got more in!" Penny screamed.

"Got it." Rachel said and began to wrap gifts.

"How are you doing?" Toni asked.

"Not now, Mum." Penny said pulling her Mom inside and giving her a bow.

"I was just." Toni said and Rachel moved to her side giving her a large coffee cup.

"Thanks Aunt Toni." Rachel said giving a twirled around.

"You girls give really good bribes." Toni said and she turned almost laughing at seeing Brianna with a large coffee as well putting bows.

#

"Wally, help me." Barry said and Wally ran to help Barry put on the lights.

"I brought cookies." Iris said and both Barry and Wally moved to her side and began to finish each other cookie plates before getting back to work in putting the lights around the house and all the decorations.

"Mum, can you help us?" Wally asked and Iris moved the box getting the other decorations out.

"I'm going..." Iris said with a smile.

#

"Ha, our room is the best decorated." Darcy told Bruce.

"I thought you and Jane weren't competing this year."

"It's always a competition." Darcy said with a smile as she put another decoration around the room. Darcy out the elf hat on Bruce, who just sighed and let it.

"Mum, I found the dancing Santa." Lily said.

"You are the best dear." Darcy said with a smile.

#

"Why must I do this?" Loki asked Thor.

"You are family." Thor told him.

"Come on, Uncle Loki." Haldor said and push Loki to help him decorate the tree. Jane and Thor both smile as they saw the happy smile he had even if he didn't want to show it.

#

Francis was jumping up and down their apartment as he was helping around.

"Can I?" Francis asked his Father. Coulson breathed in and looked to his husband with raised brow.

"Come on." Clint said.

"Fine." Phil answered as the two most important men in his life get the bow and arrow to put the star on the tree in their apartment.

"Ready?" Clint asked.

"Yeah." Francis said before he did the shot and he didn't miss getting the star just right.

"Good job." Clint said.

**$LINE BREAK, LINE BREAK$**

"Don't throw me too high." Tim told Connor as they were putting the decorations around the Manor.

"I won't." Connor said throwing him up, so he could put the lights.

"Are you being—"Clark stop as he catches Tim in his arms and he looks at Connor. "You both know, you could have used the stairs."

"Boring." Damian said getting in Connor's arms so he could be thrown up as well.

"Alright." Clark told them.

"Come on." Jason said from the top of the roof, he was hit by a snow ball that was thrown by Rachel from the bottom.

"It's war!" Jason said and Clark had to be careful as he moved and went to get his own weapons, before he got attacked. Thomas was with Brianna as she covered him from getting too many hits, but he was throwing as well. Alfred was taking pictures.

#

"These are done." Steve said getting the ginger bread man out of the oven.

"We get to decorate." James said with a smile.

"Yes, we do." Penny said.

"Let's get ready." Toni said and Johnny had everything prepared. Steve was getting for everyone to get ready. He put the Ginger bread man and everyone grabbed one so they could decorate it. he was getting really focused he didn't notice anything bad happening until he was sprayed with whip cream, he turned to see Toni laughing and he smiled before returning the favor.

"Ah." Toni said and the other turned to look before getting their bottles of whip cream and the great battle began. Jarvis took pictures of the Great War.

**$LINE BREAK, LINE BREAK, LINE BREAK, LINE BREAK, LINE BREAK, LINE BREAK, LINE BREAK, LINE BREAK, LINE BREAK, LINE BREAK, LINE BREAK$**

Note: **This is the end of the chapter. Don't forget to review.**


	30. Carol Of The Bells

**Super-Couple Holidays **

Note: **Okay, so I hope you guys liked the last chapter. I want to thank **_**Anime hotty lover.18 and angelvan105**_** for the reviews.**

Disclaimer: **I don't own Young Justice or the Justice League they belong to DC Comics and Cartoon Network, I don't own the Avengers or Ultimate Spiderman they belong to Marvel and Disney. I also don't own the X-Men or Fantastic Four, they belong to Marvel. Don't own the song. **

**$LINE BREAK, LINE BREAK, LINE BREAK, LINE BREAK, LINE BREAK, LINE BREAK,LINE BREAK, LINE BREAK, LINE BREAK, LINE BREAK, LINE BREAK$**

**Super-Couple Holidays**

**Thirty: Carol of the Bells **

'_Hark how the bells, sweet silver bells. All see to say, throw cars away Christmas is here, bringing in good cheer-Petatonix' _

"I still cannot believe you made us return." Johnny told Gwen.

"You liked it." Gwen said and gave him a quick kiss.

"We don't get those, why are we here." Penny pouted.

"I didn't know you wanted Gwen to kiss you." Johnny said and Penny punched him on the arm.

"Shut-up." Penny said.

"We need to get ready." Rachel said.

"Penny, I need help." Lily said.

"Fine." Penny told them.

#

"Do we have to come take care of them again?" Artemis asked.

"They want us to take care of them." Wally told her. He also wanted to see Rachel on the stage again.

"Why did you bring flowers, Wally?" M'gann asked.

"I think the girls will like it." Wally said.

"I do hope you're not flirting, Robin is not going to like it." Artemis told him.

"We are not dating." Wally said.

On the other side the Kent-Wayne and Rogers-Stark families were together.

"You brought flowers for Rachel, Damian?" Toni asked.

"No, they are for Lily." Damian answered. "Connor has Rachel's." Clark raised an eyebrow and he wasn't eh only one, Bruce raised an eyebrow as well.

**$LINE BREAK, LINE BREAK$**

The show was going to begin and Rachel, Penny, MJ, Gwen were getting ready helping the younger girls getting ready for the show.

'Do I look okay?" Lily asked. They were all wearing the costumes and Penny and Rachel were fixing her hair.

"You look great, Lil's." Penny told her.

#

"Wow." Damian said.

"They look great." Connor told them.

"Oh, that's our little girl." Darcy told Bruce.

#

"I do hope that you enjoyed the show." The presenter said. "I think, we all want to see the Big Guy, now our last show of the night. The music began and the younger girls started coming out in green dresses and behind them was the older ones with the red dresses and the claps getting louder.

The girls pulled out bells and began to ring them with each turn making it very equal and making their way for Santa Claus to come and when he did things got louder as he was throwing some presents around and they had boxes which they turned for them to say 'Merry Christmas and Happy New Year.' That caused the entire auditorium to scream and clap.

#

"You were fantastic." Wally told Rachel, giving her the roses.

"Thank you." Rachel told him and moved to give him a kiss on the cheek and going to her parent's side. She moved to see Damian moving to Lily's spot.

"You were the best one." he said giving her flowers.

"Thanks, Damian." Lily told him, with a hug.

"You got flowers." Connor said before giving her the other bouquet.

"I know, I was given them, when I was coming out, couldn't really see the guy." She said with a smile.

"Penny, you were fantastic." Steve told Penny giving her flowers. She had another bouquet and she was blushing a bit.

"Who gave you the flowers?" Toni asked.

"I didn't notice." Penny said, it had ben Wade who had just come in to give her flowers.

**$LINE BREAK,LINE BREAK, LINE BREAK, LINE BREAK, LINE BREAK, LINE BREAK, LINE BREAK, LINE REAK, LINE BREAK, LINE BREAK,LINE BREAK$**

Note: **This is the end of the chapter. You know I barely notice that I haven't put a disclaimer for the songs, but I don't own the songs okay. Don't forget to review.**


	31. Kissing By The Mistletoe

**Super-Couple Holidays **

Note: **Okay, so I hope you guys liked the last chapter. I want to thank**_** angelvan105, Anime hotty lover. 18, Red Water Rose and Guest**_** for the reviews. Guest The reply to your question is Yes. Now for this one, it seems the mistletoe hits more hearts. **

Disclaimer: **I don't own Young Justice or the Justice League they belong to DC Comics and Cartoon Network, I don't own the Avengers or Ultimate Spiderman they belong to Marvel and Disney. I also don't own the X-Men or Fantastic Four, they belong to Marvel. I don't own song. **

**$LINE BREAK, LINE BREAK, LINE BREAK, LINE BREAK, LINE BREAK, LINE BREAK,LINE BREAK, LINE BREAK, LINE BREAK, LINE BREAK, LINE BREAK$**

**Super-Couple Holidays**

**Thirty-One: Kissing By The Mistletoe **

'_There's a very good reason, why the holiday season is a wonderful time. For a boy and girl to fall in love-Aretha Franklin' _

_**Connor &amp; Barbara **_

Connor had gotten used to the life that a Kent-Wayne had to get used to. This meant he got used to the parties during the holiday season that happened frequently. This was one of these times. He was standing by the food looking at all the couples.

"You look incredibly bored." He turned to see Barbara standing there and he did a double take. She was wearing a green dress that led all the way to the ground. She looked very beautiful.

"Hello, Barb." Connor said.

"You didn't answer."

"You didn't ask one." Connor said with a smile. "The answer to the question didn't actually ask, is yes I'm bored."

"Why don't you dance?' Barb asked.

"I don't want to get more bored." Connor said and she raised a hand.

"I don't think I would be bad company." She told him. Connor smiled and pulled her to the dance-floor.

"I suppose you wouldn't." Connor told her and they began to dance.

#

They had dance all through the night and as they stop they heard a laugh. They turned to see Thomas who was in Rachel's arms and she pointed to the top of their head. They looked up to see the mistletoe there.

"Oh." Barbara said, she was going to move away before she receives a soft kiss from Connor, which she returned with a smile.

**$LINE BREAK, LINE BREAK$**

_**Damian &amp; Lily **_

_Age 6 _

Damian and Lily were both sitting down in the table, bored because really they didn't have much to do.

"I'm bored."

"We could go climb up the roof." Lily told him.

"Alright." Damian said and got down before helping Lily off the chair. They didn't let go of each other as they moved around.

"Aww isn't that cute." They both turned to see one of their parent's friends and they looked at them before looking up and they saw the mistletoe. Lily turned and kissed Damian on the cheek before pulling him away.

**$LINE BREAK, LINE BREAK$**

_**Penny &amp; Wade **_

Spiderman was taking care of New York making sure everything was alright. She was not going to the party, she didn't really feel like it, or she didn't feel like seeing Harry at the moment with the fight they got into. She knew her parents understood and she would have to attend the other parties, but she didn't have to do this one. She wasn't really paying attention, and then she heard it.

"Spidey, Spidey!" She turned to see Deadpool waving at her.

"Oh My Thor." she said to no one, before going to his side.

"What do you want?"

"What are you doing?" he asked her.

"What do you think?" she asked him before she breathed in. "Sorry, I'm not having a good day."

"Aw, who do I have to shoot, because I will?" Deadpool said and Spiderman laughed. "Oh, oh I made you laugh."

"No you didn't."

"Yes, I did, admit it." Deapool said.

"Let's go eat tacos." Spiderman said and Deadpool screamed.

"Now that's a date."

"It's not." Spiderman told him, thought it had happened for the past months going out like this.

"Yes, it is." Deadpool told her. "Catch you there."

Spiderman went to follow him and they both ordered their tacos before going back to a roof or the billboard to correct and they ate their tacos.

"You know." Deadpool but he stopped since he turned around to see the screen.

"What?" Spiderman asked before she felt someone lips on hers. She was going to pull away before she returned the kiss and pulled him closer.

"Wow that was supposed to be one kiss." Deadpool said.

"Why did you—"

"Mistletoe, Spidey." Deadpool told her.

**$LINE BREAK, LINE BREAK, LINE BREAK, LINE BREAK, LINE BREAK, LINE BREAK, LINE BREAK, LINE BREAK, LINE BREAK, LINE BREAK,LINE BREAK$**

Note: **This is the end of the chapter. Don't forget to review.**


	32. Must Be Santa

**Super-Couple Holidays **

Note: **Okay, so I hope you guys liked the last chapter. I want to thank **_**Red Water Rose, Anime hotty lover. 18 and angelvan105 **_**for the reviews. So another visit to Santa is in order. So I know I'm a bit late, so I will be adding three chapters. **

Disclaimer: **I don't own Young Justice or the Justice League they belong to DC Comics and Cartoon Network, I don't own the Avengers or Ultimate Spiderman they belong to Marvel and Disney. I also don't own the X-Men or Fantastic Four, they belong to Marvel. I don't own song. **

**$LINE BREAK, LINE BREAK, LINE BREAK, LINE BREAK, LINE BREAK, LINE BREAK,LINE BREAK, LINE BREAK, LINE BREAK, LINE BREAK, LINE BREAK$**

**Super-Couple Holidays**

**Thirty-Two: Must Be Santa **

'_Who's got a beard that's long and white? Santa's got a beard that's long a white-Various Artist' _

"Wake up." Damian turned on his bed before he was getting poked on the cheek.

"Stop it."

"You need to get up." Tim told him.

"Timothy go away or I will—"he didn't finish as a pillow was thrown and he got up and was about to attack Jason, when someone grabbed him.

"Hey!" Damian said and looked to see Rachel standing there.

"You need to get ready Damian; Lily is going with us to a gathering." Rachel told him with a smirk putting him down.

"Fine, but it is just because I don't want Timothy to continue poking me." Damian said and no one told him otherwise. Jason, Connor and Tim turned to Rachel.

"How did you do that?" Jason asked.

"It's easy; he has a puppy-crush on Lily." Rachel told them. "Now go get dressed."

"Sure, Mum." Jason said and he laughed when Rachel threw a pillow at him.

#

"Who will be attending?" Brianna asked as she was getting TJ ready for everything.

"Well, Uncle Phil won't be it." Rachel told her. "I think Dad plans to go and Darcy since she tends to always go."

"Alright." Brianna said. "I want all of you to be careful."

"You're worried."

"I always am." Brianna told Rachel.

**$LINE BREAK, LINE BREAK$**

_Mall _

"You would think, we're too old for this." Penny told Rachel.

"Come on, you're telling me you don't enjoy it." Rachel said back. Both of them were carrying their baby brothers.

"I'm not saying I don't."

'She enjoys it." Johnny said taking James away from Penny and making faces at him. "You would think they would trust me with the entire broad."

"You couldn't handle Haldor, Francis and Jason and it was just babysitting for two hours." Rachel said.

"I still said, that was cheating, why they couldn't leave me Charles and Tim."

"They know how to behave." Penny told him.

"I still say it's cheating." Johnny said. "Rachel could handle them with her mighty glare."

"I could not."

"You do stop most of them." Connor told her.

"He's right, your mighty glare of doom." Johnny said.

"It's close to rivalling Mum's and Alfred's." Connor said and Rachel rolled her eyes with a smile.

"Hey, we're here to see the man in the suit." Damian said. "But, why did we have to come?" Damian asked.

"Mum wants a picture of you and TJ." Rachel replied. They hadn't done it the year before because Jason had been in a coma and they couldn't put themselves up to it.

"Rachel, remember that TJ goes first for being the youngest." Darcy told her.

"Alright." Rachel said.

#

The younger kids went first and Rachel was nervous, when Damian went up to sit in Santa's lap. He didn't really sit more like standing facing the man.

"I know that you are not the real one, but the helper." Damian said. "But if it's true and you talk to the man, I want some special knives for training and I want you to actually bring Lily what she wants for Christmas or I will find you." He turned around and smirked at Santa Claus who looked a little scared. Connor had to cough to get the laughter under control. Penny was doing the same thing as she whispered to Rachel what he had said and had to cover her laugh as well.

**$LINE BREAK, LINE BREAK, LINE BREAK, LINE BREAK, LINE BREAK, LINE BREAK, LINE BREAK, LINE BREAK,LINE BREAK, LINE BREAK, LINE BREAK$**

Note: **This is the end of the chapter well the first one. Read the next one. Don't forget to review.**


	33. I Saw Mummy Kissing Santa Claus

**Super-Couple Holidays **

Note: **This is the second chapter of the updates. This one will be focused on the youngest children, Thomas and James. **

Disclaimer: **I don't own Young Justice or the Justice League they belong to DC Comics and Cartoon Network, I don't own the Avengers or Ultimate Spiderman they belong to Marvel and Disney. I also don't own the X-Men or Fantastic Four, they belong to Marvel.**

**$LINE BREAK, LINE BREAK, LINE BREAK, LINE BREAK, LINE BREAK, LINE BREAK,LINE BREAK, LINE BREAK, LINE BREAK, LINE BREAK, LINE BREAK$**

**Super-Couple Holidays**

**Thirty-Three: I Saw Mommy Kissing Santa Claus **

'_Wow! Mommy's kissing Santa Claus! I saw Mommy kissing Santa Claus underneath the mistletoe last night…she thought that I was tucked up in my bedroom fast asleep…oh, what a laugh it would have been if Daddy had only seen-Jackson 5' _

_**Avengers Tower **_

"You know you are going to do it, Steve." Toni told him.

"I know." Steve told her.

"And if you come early maybe we can have some fun." Toni said with a smirk and Steve smiled before pulling close to him and kissing her.

"Well our kids will be out and our youngest will be asleep."

"That's right."

#

_Later That Night _

James woke up when he heard bells, he was worried about that, and he was also very thirsty. He got up from his bed and he walked out to the kitchen slowly because he knew his parents didn't like him out late at night. He creeped into the kitchen and grabbed a water bottle, when he heard a laugh. He moved and went to hide behind the couch when he saw his Mum standing there and it was.

'_Santa Claus!'_ his mind supplied and he wasted to jump and ask for gifts when he noticed something weird. Why was his Mum touching Santa's beard. Santa was giggling. He covered his mouth when his Mum got on her tip-toes and kissed Santa.

'_No!'_ he wanted to call his Dad; he was not going to be happy about this. He glared before crawling back into his room.

He sat on his bed with a pout and he was not happy at all. He had to do something he wouldn't let Santa get in-between his parents.

#

_In the Morning _

Toni woke up with a smile before getting ready for the day and she went to serve James breakfast and she saw that he was glaring.

"What's the matter, Champ?" she asked.

"Nothing." he snapped glaring her way and Toni ad to really wonder, what was going on and if it was his rebellious stage.

"James, don't raise your voice to your Mother." Steve said coming to stand next to Toni after his work-out.

"Why can't I?" James asked.

"I'm your mother and I can ground you." Toni replied going to get her coffee.

"James—"Steve didn't finish when James went to hug him.

"Mum kissed, Santa Claus last night I saw her and he was laughing." Toni spat the coffee out and turned to see his son, who seemed really upset.

"Oh James." Toni said.

"He wants to steal you from Daddy; you can't let him do that." James told her.

"James." Steve said. "No one is stealing your Mum away, see she didn't kiss Santa yesterday, she kissed me."

"But I—"

"Santa asked your Dad for help and your Dad agreed." Toni said.

"Really?" he asked.

"Really." Toni said.

**$LINE BREAK, LINE BREAK$**

_Wayne Manor _

"Ma, asked to help in Smallville with a charity drive, she wants me to dress up as Santa Claus." Clark told Brianna.

"I'm pretty sure you will have fun, I would go with you but so many meetings if I don't want them bothering for the entire week we leave to Smallville." Brianna told him.

"I know, I'm sure Ma will take pictures to send you."

"Oh I am looking forward to it." Brianna said with a smile.

"You are serious." Clark said and stole kissed, which Brianna returned.

#

_Later That Night _

Thomas heard a noise since he was sleeping in the couch in the living room. He looked around to see that it was late. He heard laughter.

'_Ho ho ho.'_ He knew who that was. He closed his eyes so Santa wouldn't know he was awake.

"You know my husband won't be too happy." he heard his Mummy's voice. He opened his eyes a little bit just so he could see. It was his Mum and Santa, he was holding her and he was wondering why his Mummy wasn't punching Santa nobody touched he like that except for his Daddy.

"I see a mistletoe." Santa Claus said and Thomas wanted to stand up and punch him.

"Alright." He heard and the shock kept him on the couch as he saw his Mummy kissed Santa right there.

#

The next day, Thomas ran into Damian's room.

"What is the matter?" Damian asked.

"Mummy is cheating on Dad." Thomas said.

"What?" Damian asked.

"I saw her yesterday, she kissed Santa Claus and his had his hands around her like Daddy." Thomas said and Damian was glaring to the side.

"That will not do." Damian said.

"Can you call the others?" Thomas asked.

"I think they will help us destroy him." Damian said.

"Yeah, he touched Mummy." Thomas said.

"We should inform Father, he would like the honors to take Santa's head." Damian said.

They walked together to the kitchen, where they knew their Father would be having breakfast at the moment.

Clark turned to see his youngest coming his way with a serious face or in Thomas's case it was more of scowl and Damian glare.

"Is something the matter?" he asked.

"Yes, there is Father." Damian said.

"Can you tell me?"

"Damian says you must take Santa's head off." Thomas said and Alfred stopped what he was doing. Clark tried not to choke.

"May I ask the reason?"

"Thomas informed me, that Santa Claus laid his hands on Mother last night ending with a kiss under a mistletoe." Damian said and Alfred tried not to laugh.

"Oh." Clark said.

"Now you see Father, this man should not continue if he plans to steal Mother from you."

"What Damian said?"

"Boys, I kissed our mother last night."

"Now it was Santa Claus."

"Your Father is right." Brianna said coming inside. "Your grandmother asked your Father to dress as Santa Claus for a favor and he agreed and he was the one to kiss me last night."

"Are you sure Mummy, because I will send Connor, Jason and Damian after him?"

"I am telling the truth isn't that right Clark."

"Your Mother is right boys." Clark said.

"Okay." Thomas said with a smile and Damian just looked at them before leaving.

**$LINE BREAK, LINE BREAK, LINE BREAK, LINE BREAK, LINE BREAK, LINE BREAK, LINE BREAK, LINE BREAK, LINE BREAK, LINE BREAK, LINE BREAK$**

Note: **This chapter is done. So what do you guys think, read the next one.**


	34. Santa Tell Me

**Super-Couple Holidays **

Note: **This is the last of the extra updates; remember there are chapters 32, 33 and this one so don't forget to read the other two. Also this one will have spoilers for SCF since we knew who are getting close. **

Disclaimer: **I don't own Young Justice or the Justice League they belong to DC Comics and Cartoon Network, I don't own the Avengers or Ultimate Spiderman they belong to Marvel and Disney. I also don't own the X-Men or Fantastic Four, they belong to Marvel. I don't own song. **

**$LINE BREAK, LINE BREAK, LINE BREAK, LINE BREAK, LINE BREAK, LINE BREAK,LINE BREAK, LINE BREAK, LINE BREAK, LINE BREAK, LINE BREAK$**

**Super-Couple Holidays **

**Thirty-Four: Santa Tell Me**

'_Santa tell me, if you're really there don't make me fall in love again, if he won't be here, next year. Santa tell me, if he really cares cause I can't give it all the way, if he won't be here, next year-Ariana Grande' _

_**Rachel &amp; Penny's Penthouse **_

"Alright it is officially done." Rachel said.

"I still think we need more decorations." Penny said with a smile.

"We have more over here." Rachel told her. It was their first holiday season in their new home after moving out of their parents and were decorating.

"Okay." Penny said with a slight face.

"What's with the face?"

"Well there will be a party today and I was wondering if you were going to go?"

"Yeah." Rachel said. "Mum wants me to deal with things here in New York."

"Are you going to take anybody?" Penny asked looking to the side putting tinsel around the place.

"I don't know." She told Penny. Rachel really didn't know, she hadn't really thought about it. "Will you be taking Wade this year or are you still hiding?"

"Oh I am taking him, my parents finally gave the blessing, I just wish."

"I know." Rachel said.

"What about, I don't know, Nicholas?" Penny asked and Rachel blushed a bit. They had been going out on more dates lately. "Rach, it's close to been a year."

"I know, Barry send me pictures of his little brother and sister, I gave them to Mum." Rachel told her. "But your right it's been a year, but I don't."

"I know, I'm just saying think about it." Penny told her. "The last time you took too long you didn't get a chance, don't make the same mistake."

"I'll think about it."

**$LINE BREAK, LINE BREAK$ **

_A Few Days Later _

Nicholas was in his office working on something Mr. Rogers had asked him to find out, when a knock came to the door. He opened it and he had to smile, because it was a nice surprise.

"Rachel, is good to see you." He told her.

"Hello, Nicholas." She told him. "Can I come in?"

"Of course." He told her, letting her in. "What can I help you with?"

"Actually this is more of a social call." She told him.

"What's the matter?" Nicholas asked, he knew that Rachel was hurting, she just told him, she lost a very dear friend but he was a Private Detective it wasn't hard to figure it the man was more important, it had been a year thought but he wasn't going to push, he knew not to.

"I have a thing and it's important." Rachel said biting her lips.

"Is this thing the ball the Avengers are getting ready for?" Nicholas asked. He knew who she was and she had confirmed it, but he knows a lot of super hero identities thanks to his job.

"Yeah, I have to attend as you know myself for the company's sake and I was wondering if you would go with me?"

"Yes." Nicholas said.

"You don't want to think about it?" she asked.

"There is nothing to think about." Nicholas told her with a smile. "Tell me the color you are wearing and I will match you and I will go for you."

"Alright, it's red wine." Rachel said with a smile.

"I'll pick you up." he told her.

**$LINE BREAK, LINE BREAK$**

_The Day _

"You seem nervous." Penny said.

"I am." Rachel told her. "When is Wade coming for you?"

"In a few hours, probably with Tacos." Penny said with a smile.

"Oh, your face is so deep." Rachel said.

"Shut-up, your face is the same, who is the man."

"I will be going with Nicholas." Rachel said with a smile. Penny hid a smile.

#

The first one to come was actually Wade and he was wearing a tux. Rachel noticed that he was wearing a charm, but he looked the same to them, but he must look like something else.

'Hey, baby girl." Wade said.

"Hey, Wade." Penny said and they kissed.

"I'll bring her back and wow are you trying to make your date faint, little bird?"

"Shut-up, Wade take Penny with you. "

"Going." Penny said.

Rachel checked herself on the mirror and hoped that she looked fine. When the knock came to the door and she went to open in and she held her gasp. He looked really handsome.

"You look beautiful." He told her.

"You look really handsome." Rachel replied.

"Are you ready to go, sweetheart."

"Yeah, let me get my shawl." Rachel told him.

**$LINE BREAK, LINE BREAK$**

When they arrived to the Tower' Ball room some of the people stopped to stare at the young couple.

"See, I told you, you look beautiful?" Nicholas whispered and Rachel blushed.

"Let's go sit down or you're going to make me match my dress." she told him and he laugh, which she did as well. They didn't notice the entire picture being taken about the new future couple.

#

"I hope you are having fun." Nicholas told her.

"I am; you don't have to question that." Rachel told him. They were both dancing and just being in their own bubble. They had gone talked to her parents but they hadn't separated for anything at all.

On the other side of the room, Toni looked at Brianna.

"Meet your new son in law." Toni said.

"They are friends."

"Denial doesn't suit you Bri." Toni and had to smile, when she was proven right and Nicholas pulled Rachel close and they fell into a kiss that was full of promise.

"I suppose your right."

"You like him."

**$LINE BREAK, LINE BREAK, LINE BREAK, LINE BREAK, LINE BREAK, LINE BREAK, LINE BREAK, LINE BREAK, LINE BREAK, LINE BREAK, LINE BREAK$**

Note: **This is the end of the chapters. Don't forget to review.**


	35. Early Christmas Morning

**Super-Couple Holidays **

Note: **Hello! I hope you guys like the last three chapters. I want to thank **_**Guest, Anime hotty lover.18, Red Water Rose and angelvan105**_** for the reviews. I also want to thank the new favorite and follows. So I think I will add three chapters as well for this one. **

Disclaimer: **I don't own Young Justice or the Justice League they belong to DC Comics and Cartoon Network, I don't own the Avengers or Ultimate Spiderman they belong to Marvel and Disney. I also don't own the X-Men or Fantastic Four, they belong to Marvel. I don't own song. **

**$LINE BREAK, LINE BREAK, LINE BREAK, LINE BREAK, LINE BREAK, LINE BREAK,LINE BREAK, LINE BREAK, LINE BREAK, LINE BREAK, LINE BREAK$**

**Super-Couple Holidays**

**Thirty-Five: Early Christmas Morning **

'_Listen to the children sing, watch them dancing all 'round the Christmas tree…waiting for the opening early Christmas morning-Cyndi Lauper' _

_**Wayne Manor **_

Brianna and Clark were both awoken by many feet touching the ground.

"They are going to come wake us up." Clark told her.

"They need to get Damian and Thomas up and they are the hardest."

"Don't you mean Thomas needs to get Damian up?" Clark said with a kiss.

"Yes, well it's the same thing." Brianna said.

"Merry Christmas!" the heard as the door was slammed opened and all of their children got on top of their bed with Thomas and Damian in-front.

"Merry Christmas." Clark said.

"Come on, Daddy we need to open the presents." Thomas said.

"Alright." Clark said.

"Hey you didn't get up this fast when I came." Rachel told him.

"Hey."

"Rachel is right." Brianna said and she pulled all of their children toward them and they all laughed.

"Can we go, please Mummy?" Thomas asked.

"Alright." Brianna said and all of them got up, walking downstairs. Clark and Brianna got their robes before walking downstairs.

#

"Okay, I give them to you." Thomas said getting under the tree to pass the gifts up.

"Wait Thomas, Did Ma sent our sweaters?" Brianna asked Clark.

"She did." Clark said getting the bag in which the sweaters were in. Those were the others passed around and they got them out of their boxes. They sweaters were green this year, which all of them had to try even Thomas who seemed to love his. Damian was grateful for it.

"Alright, you can go ahead." Brianna told Thomas, who just smiled and began to pass all the presents.

**$LINE BREAK, LINE BREAK$**

_Avenger's Tower _

Christmas music began to play on the speakers and Toni groan covering herself with the covers and snuggling in Steve's chest.

"Merry Christmas." Steve whispered in her ear.

"Mm; Merry Christmas." Toni said with a smile.

"We're going to get visitors in a few minutes." Steve said.

"Wouldn't it be one?" Toni said.

"Mum." She heard the screams before three bodies got into the bed.

"Hey." Toni said with a smile.

"Mummy, Penny and Johnny came home." James said with a smile.

"I can see that."

"Come on, Mum present and Gwen is here." Johnny said with a bright smile. Toni got up and both she and Steve got their robes before they followed their kids. She was suddenly picked up.

'Steve." Toni said wrapping her arms around his arms.

"Yay." James said before getting to the living room, and Steve put her down on the couch.

"I could have gotten here earlier." She told him.

"I know, but we have impatient children." Steve said.

"Hey." Johnny and Penny commented, Gwen just laughed.

"I can understand that." Gwen told Steve and Johnny pouted before Gwen kissed him on the lips.

"Eww, can I pass the presents?" James asked covering his eyes.

"How about I help you." Penny said with a smile.

"Yay."

"Oh, what I don't get to help?" Johnny asked.

"But you have Gwen." James said. "You can't take Penny too."

"Alright." Johnny said with a smile.

They began to pass the presents once more and Steve gave the small box to Toni, who looked at him, with a smile as well, she was happy to have her family whole.

**$LINE BREAK,LINE BREAK, LINE BREAK, LINE BREAK, LINE BREAK, LINE BREAK, LINE BREAK, LINE BREAK, LINE BREAK, LINE BREAK, LINE BREAK$**

Note: **This is the end of this chapter. Go read the other two.**


	36. I'll Be Home For Christmas

**Super-Couple Holidays **

Note: **So this is the second chapter. This has of course spoilers for the future and I hope you like it. **

Disclaimer: **I don't own Young Justice or the Justice League they belong to DC Comics and Cartoon Network, I don't own the Avengers or Ultimate Spiderman they belong to Marvel and Disney. I also don't own the X-Men or Fantastic Four, they belong to Marvel. I don't own song.**

**$LINE BREAK, LINE BREAK, LINE BREAK, LINE BREAK, LINE BREAK, LINE BREAK,LINE BREAK, LINE BREAK, LINE BREAK, LINE BREAK, LINE BREAK$**

**Super-Couple Holidays**

**Thirty-Six: I'll Be Home for Christmas **

'_Santa called to make sure I'm prepared, he said Winter loves is spreading everywhere—I'll find my way back home and light up every tree we will hang our stockings for you and one for me-Meghan Trainor' _

Damian was worried, he didn't think he would be able to get home; he had to come on a mission for the League. He wanted to be home, but the League knew he was the one equip to this job.

"Batman, do you need assistance."

"Does it look, like I'm asking for help?" He snapped.

"I'll make sure you get home." Batwoman told him.

"I know." Damian said. He heard movement and then a sword near his neck.

"If it isn't my prodigal son coming back."

"Hello, Ducard." Damian answered.

"I yes I forgot you took your mother's last name."

"My mother and father's actually." Damian said with a beat and knew that would anger him.

"You seem to forget I am your father." Ducard told him.

"I don't think so; the reporter as you like to call him, raised me so I consider him my Father." Damian said and he expected the attacked and knew it was coming, but he needed someone to go home to and he needed to get there.

**$LINE BREAK, LINE BREAK$**

_Damian's and Lily's Home _

"How did you do it, Momma?" Lily asked as she was getting things ready, Darcy had come to help her.

"Knowing that eventually your Father would come home to me." Darcy replied.

"I know and I know I shouldn't talk since I'm the information's expert for the Avengers, but Damian to his biological Father's place."

"That man was neve his Father, he was just the sperm donor." Darcy told Lily. "I know from Brianna that his Father just made him to cause a fracture in Clarks and her relationship, that stupid man."

"You think he will get home."

"Of course, just wait for him and be ready." Darcy said holding her daughter's face in her hands.

"Okay." Lily said.

**$LINE BREAK, LINE BREAK$**

_Watchtower _

"Nice job, Amigo." Blue Beetle said, to Batman who wasn't really paying attention as he walked over to the monitor womb.

"How was the trip?" Batwoman asked.

"Like you don't know." Damian snapped.

"Calm down, and go home." She told him. "Oh and before I forget, Mom said she wants you and your wife home."

"We always know."

"Farm."

"Alright, we'll get there, Rachel." Damian said.

"Get home to Lily, Damian." Rachel told him.

'Where do you think I planned going?" Damian asked and he handed in his reports before leaving to his home.

#

Lily was sleeping on the couch when Damian arrived and he looked around to see everything was decorated with both their new stockings on their fire-place. He bended down and kissed her cheek, she woke up fast.

"Damian." She said.

"I'm home." He told her.

"Good." Lily said wrapping her arms around him.

"You were worried."

"I'm always worried about you." Lily said gave him a soft kissed.

"Merry Christmas." He said looking at the clock.

"Merry Christmas love look in your stocking." Lily said with a smile. Damian raised an eyebrow and went to it and pulled two small shoes.

"Are you sure?" he asked.

"Yes." Lily said and Damian just raised toward her and kissed her before touching her stomach that was still flat.

"You give the best Christmas presents." He told her. Lily just smiled and was happy he was home.

**$LINE BREAK, LINE BREAK, LINE BREAK, LINE BREAK, LINE BREAK, LINE BREAK, LINE BREAK, LINE BREAK LINE BREAK, LINE BREAK, LINE BREAK$**

Note: **This is the end of the chapter. Don't forget to read the next one.**


	37. This Christmas II

**Super-Couple Holidays **

Note: **So this is the last chapter, remember it was 35, 36 and 37. I hope you guys like them. I know I have done this song already, but this is sung from a different artist and every time I repeat a song it's the same thing. So this is a spoiler for the future as well or should I say what the future could be, maybe be, I don't know the future is not set in stone. **

Disclaimer: **I don't own Young Justice or the Justice League they belong to DC Comics and Cartoon Network, I don't own the Avengers or Ultimate Spiderman they belong to Marvel and Disney. I also don't own the X-Men or Fantastic Four, they belong to Marvel. I don't own song.**

**$LINE BREAK, LINE BREAK, LINE BREAK, LINE BREAK, LINE BREAK, LINE BREAK,LINE BREAK, LINE BREAK, LINE BREAK, LINE BREAK, LINE BREAK$**

**Super-Couple Holidays**

**Thirty-Seven: This Christmas II**

'_Presents and cards are here, my world is filled with cheer and you, oh yeah, This Christmas and as I look around your eyes outshines the town-Christina Aguilera' _

_**Avengers Tower **_

"Steve, the kids are here." Toni said.

"Grandma!"

"Nana." Toni corrected her grandson, well one of them.

"I'm coming." Steve said.

"Hurry." Toni said. "Michael don't climb the tree."

"Bu…Nana is big." Michael told her.

"Listen to your grandma." Wade said.

"Oh god, Steve, Wade is agreeing with me." Toni said.

"Hey Mum." Penny said coming to hug her mother.

"Penny, your little menaces are making a mess." Toni told her.

"You know, you love them."

"I don't deal with emotions." Toni said. "When is your brother coming?"

"I'm here Mum." Johnny said with a smile, Gwen was behind him before his children came inside.

"There your little terrors." Toni said and she was hugged by her grandkids.

"Tabitha and Julie want to show off their caroling." Gwen told Toni.

"I think that would be just fine." Steve said with a smile.

"The cool Uncle has just arrived." James said coming inside.

"Uncle Jamie!" The kid screamed and they all ran to him, having five children was not exactly fun.

"Uf."

"I thought you were the cool Uncle." Penny said.

"If you weren't pregnant, I would drop you Pen-Pen." James said from under his nieces and nephews.

"Hey, you're not touching your sister." Wade said.

"He's not." Penny said.

"I think dinner is ready." Steve said with a smile.

"Hey, Daddy." Penny said running into her Father's arms.

"You look great dear." Steve told her.

#

Steve and Toni were walking into the living room in the morning and they walked to see their oldest with daze looks in their faces. They couldn't help their laughter.

"Morning." James said.

"I see the kids woke you." Steve said.

"They were a bit impatient." Penny said and she tried not to sigh at her parent's laughter at their Spence.

'Mum." Johnny said.

"Sorry, it's just well now you know what your Father and I felt when you woke us up." Toni said with a bright smile.

**$LINE BREAK, LINE BREAK$**

_**Wayne Manor **_

Brianna was moved when her oldest daughter came with a smile.

"Mum, the kids want to see you." Rachel said.

"I'm going." Brianna said getting up and following Rachel up the stairs of the bat-cave. It now worked as a center more than anything. As she walked up one of her grandkids latched themselves into her leg.

"Grandma, I can run really fast." Kris told her.

"I'm sure you can, make sure not to phase into the walls." Brianna said with a smile.

"Okay." He said and ran. Brianna got this look and Clark moved toward her.

"Is something wrong?" he asked.

"I just never really thought."

"I know, neither did I?" Clark told her. "We should go see our grandkids and kids."

They both heard screams and running and Brianna still couldn't believe it. She knew the Manor was large and was meant to be filled she just didn't think it would be this much. As she walked inside the living room, she saw her kids and their partners and her grandkids running around and playing.

"Brianna, what do you think its right about the way the mission was held?" Lucy (Jason's very patient wife) asked her.

"I think you all need more practice." Brianna said.

"Ha, you owe me money." Tim told Jason, who gave him the five dollars.

"They were betting on whether you would tell us about more practice or tell us it was fine." Lily told her.

"But she isn't wrong." Stephanie said.

"If you had listened to my orders you wouldn't have the problems." Barbara said getting Connor to help her up, which she couldn't now that she was ready to pop soon.

"Are you alright?" Lucy asked.

"She'll be fine."

"You say that now Rachel."

"Well, she did have three already." Damian said. "Can't you keep your hands to yourself West?"

"Hey." Wally said.

"They love you." Rachel said. Brianna looked at her only daughter and her husband and knew if things hadn't happened the way they had, they might have been a different man there with her, but she could see him in her second oldest grandson, who looked so much like his father. Clark touched her hand and he knew what she was thinking about. Clark liked Wally, but he had also liked _'him'_ but he was just happy his daughter was happy. She wasn't the only one, his sons were all happy as well.

"We should move to the Dining room." Lucy said and Brianna smiled.

"You're right." She said and they all moved. She heard the steps of everyone as they began to walk over to the Dining room. Clark and Brianna looked around to see every seat filled at the table and the table was large.

#

"Ah!" Clark heard and he was going to move but then he heard the groans from his daughter and sons to know they weren't in trouble.

"You're awake." Brianna told him.

"Our kids, are getting a taste of their own medicine in Christmas Morning." he told her and he could feel Brianna laughter.

**$LINE BREAK, LINE BREAK, LINE BREAK, LINE BREAK, LINE BREAK, LINE BREAK, LINE BREAK, LINE BREAK, LINE BREAK, LINE BREAK, LINE BREAK$**

Note: **This is the end of the chapter. Don't forget to review.**


	38. Last Christmas II

**Super-Couple Holidays **

Note: **Hey guys, so this will be like the last one, so three chapters. I want to thank **_**Anime hotty lover.18, angelvan105 and Red Water Rose**_** for the reviews. **

Disclaimer**: I don't own Young Justice or the Justice League they belong to DC Comics and Cartoon Network, I don't own the Avengers or Ultimate Spiderman they belong to Marvel and Disney. I also don't own the X-Men or Fantastic Four, they belong to Marvel. I don't own song. **

**$LINE BREAK, LINE BREAK, LINE BREAK, LINE BREAK, LINE BREAK, LINE BREAK,LINE BREAK, LINE BREAK, LINE BREAK, LINE BREAK, LINE BREAK$**

**Super-Couple Holidays**

**Thirty-Eight: Last Christmas II**

'_This year to save me from tears, I'll give it to someone special—a crowded room and friends with tired eyes, I'm hiding from you and your soul of ice-Taylor Swift' _

_**Mount Justice **_

Superboy was at the Team's party, he was not exactly happy about it. He knew he could deal with Nightwing be there with him along with Robin. Nightwing was with Kid Flash since this would be the last party with the Team since he had admitted to everyone that he would be retiring. He turned to see M'gann who seemed to be drowning under the mistletoe with Lagoon Boy.

"Here, I know Agent A send us cookies." He looked down to see Batgirl looking at him with a plate of cookies.

"Thank-you." He told her taking the plate.

"Oh no, I meant one." Batgirl said and Superboy laughed they didn't notice when someone turned to look at them.

"Come on." Superboy told her.

"Nope, Superboy." She said as he reached for it.

"You invited me cookies." Superboy told her.

"One." Batgirl said.

"Alright one." he told her and, they stopped before he grabbed three and ran away from her.

"Hey." Batgirl said and ran after him. Nightwing smiled at seen her brother happy.

"So are Superboy and Batgirl dating?" KF asked her.

"I don't know." She told him. "Why?"

"Nothing they just seem nice together." he told her.

"Yeah." Nightwing told him.

"So, I was wondering do you want to go outside the mountain?" he asked her.

"Sure." She told him.

#

Superboy and Batgirl ended outside the Mountain and Connor turned to Barbara.

"Thank-you for taking me out of there." he told her.

"I didn't mean to lose my cookies for it." she told him.

"I know, they were really nice cookies." Connor told her.

"Want to stay here for a while before we have to go back and play Secret Santa?"

"Barb that is the greatest idea you ever had." He told her.

#

They had gone back inside and the ones that were getting away gifts were Artemis and Wally.

"We are going to miss you." Miss M said.

"I've not met you long but I will be sad to not fight beside you." Lagoon Boy said.

"Okay." KF said.

"Oh, so is the mistletoe for us." Artemis said turning to Superboy and Batgirl who were under it.

"Oh." They said. Batgirl got her courage and kissed Superboy in the cheek. Connor looked at her eyes and Connor felt things were about to change completely for everyone. They didn't notice Nightwing and KF disappearing.

**$LINE BREAK, LINE BREAK, LINE BREAK, LINE BREAK, LINE BREAK, LINE BREAK, LINE BREAK, LINE BREAK, LINE BREAK, LINE BREAK, LINE BREAK$**

Note: **This is the end of the first chapter.**


	39. Wrapped In Red

**Super-Couple Holidays **

Note: **The second chapter is this one.**

Disclaimer: **I don't own Young Justice or the Justice League they belong to DC Comics and Cartoon Network, I don't own the Avengers or Ultimate Spiderman they belong to Marvel and Disney. I also don't own the X-Men or Fantastic Four, they belong to Marvel. I don't own song.**

**$LINE BREAK, LINE BREAK, LINE BREAK, LINE BREAK, LINE BREAK, LINE BREAK,LINE BREAK, LINE BREAK, LINE BREAK, LINE BREAK, LINE BREAK$**

**Super-Couple Holidays**

**Thirty-Nine: Wrapped In Red **

'_Everybody is happy, snow is falling down, prayers' are being answered. Miracles all around-Kelly Clarkson' _

Toni looked around the ballroom and had to sigh, she knew that she could get crazy, but at the same time she didn't want to. It happened every year, the good thing is like the few years she didn't have to think her best friend was dead, and everything had changed in her world.

"You seem so serious." She turned to see Bruce.

"Hey, you came to the party." She told him.

"I was dragged." Bruce said pointing to Darcy.

"You're a goner." Toni told him.

"I find it, that I wouldn't mind if it was her." Bruce told her. "Now, why are you here isn't it your party and you should be out there turning heads?"

"I really want to go back to my lab." She told him.

"Ah is it because of the Captain."

"Don't gossip Bruce."

"I couldn't if I wanted to, but I do have eyes Antonia." Bruce told her.

"Well if you did you would know the Captain doesn't care about me that way." Toni told him. "He believes the magazines."

"Well—"Bruce began but Darcy came to them.

"Hey, Toni I'm going to steal the Doctor here."

"Go ahead; remember to bring him home early." Toni said with a laugh.

"No promises." Darcy told her.

**$LINE BREAK, LINE BREAK$**

Toni looked at another wine and she wanted to get one, but she could feel the looming eyes of Bri's around. She had promised after the disastrous birthday she had, when she was dying that she wouldn't touch it again.

"You are too serious for a Christmas Party." She looked up to see Steve standing there and he looked really handsome.

"Hey, Captain." Toni told him.

"Antonia." Steve told her, he had been trying for Toni to just say his name instead of the title for a while, so he called her by her full name. "Is something the matter?"

"I'm just here, moaning about my inability to get drunk." Toni told him.

"So am I." Steve told her and she looked at him.

"Right." She told him.

"Why can't you drink?" he asked, he knew that Toni sometimes didn't really pay attention to people trying to stop her from drinking.

"Brianna is going to get mad at me." Toni told him. Steve was surprised; he knew that Toni and Brianna were close since he was told of Brianna dragging Toni by the legs to the elevator.

"Doesn't she drink as well?"

"Pff, yeah right apple sider looks very well." Toni told him. Steve was surprised by that and didn't say anything, he felt like he was being trusted with this information.

"So, Captain do you want to dance?" she asked him.

"Uh, I don't know how to." He told her.

"Do you want to learn?" she asked him, looking him straight in the eyes.

"I will step on your toes." He told her.

"Good thing they are covered and you would be stepping on the dress." Toni said and Steve pulled her to the dancing floor.

He put his arm above her waist and held her hand.

"Not bad Captain." She told him. She put her hand on his shoulder and looked at him. "Follow my lead." She told him. Steve looked down to make sure that he was alright.

"Alright." He told her.

"You move first, Steve." She told him. Steve smiled and moved forward first and she followed his lead, he counted in his mind and began to take her around a square at first which Toni was trying not to smile.

"You okay?" he asked.

"You are doing great, but how about we try a circle." She told him. Steve moved and now it was when the music began to change and he moved her around the floor, it wasn't perfect there were a few bumps and she had been right, he stepped on her dress and not her toes.

It was later when the music ended that Steve finally noticed that they had dance more than one song.

"Um…so I suppose this should be good-night."

"It is." Toni told him. "Thank you."

"No thank you, you're a great dance partner." He told her. Toni moved from him and Steve looked at her, he couldn't help the smile in his face as the red dressed women left the room and the heads turning.

**$LINE BREAK, LINE BREAK, LINE BREAK, LINE BREAK, LINE BREAK, LINE BREAK, LINE BREAK, LINE BREAK, LINE BREAK, LINE BREAK, LINE BREAK$**

Note: **This is the end of the chapter. Read the next one.**


	40. Winter Dream

**Super-Couple Holidays **

Note: **Okay so this is the last one remember 38, 39 and 40 are the updates. This is a spoiler for the story and you can count it being together with chapter 37. **

Disclaimer: **I don't own Young Justice or the Justice League they belong to DC Comics and Cartoon Network, I don't own the Avengers or Ultimate Spiderman they belong to Marvel and Disney. I also don't own the X-Men or Fantastic Four, they belong to Marvel. I don't own song.**

**$LINE BREAK, LINE BREAK, LINE BREAK, LINE BREAK, LINE BREAK, LINE BREAK,LINE BREAK, LINE BREAK, LINE BREAK, LINE BREAK, LINE BREAK$**

**Super-Couple Holidays**

**Forty: Winter Dream **

'_Drawing hearts on the foggy glass, new love chase away my past, nothing but the open road—swept completely off my feet this snow-globe scene is turning me, this Christmas Eve 'I' became 'we'-Kelly Clarkson' _

Rachel woke up slowly and found that she was trapped in someone's arms. She opened her eyes and looked to see golden hair and feel the warmth from the fire-place. She didn't have to be a genius to figure out what had happened and she couldn't help the smile, they hadn't made it again. She touched Nicholas face with her finger tip, she couldn't believe it. She only notices he was awake when he wrapped his hand on hers.

"How do you feel?" Nicholas asked her.

"I feel great; I don't want to wake up." She told him. He kissed the inside of her hand with a smile.

"Neither do I." he told her. "But if we want to open presents we need to get up."

"Do we have to?"

"Yes, we do love." Nicholas said and Rachel smile hearing the endearment, he kissed her hand again and she couldn't believe the two rings resting there. Nicholas began getting up and she wrapped her arms around his neck and her legs around his waist and he smiled before standing up and going to their bedroom.

#

When they came out of their bedroom, they moved to the tree.

"Okay, so my grandma sent us gifts they are family tradition." She told him.

"Really?" he asked her.

"Yes." She said giving him the box and he opened it.

**$LINE BREAK, LINE BREAK$**

"I really like it here." Rachel told him. They were in their honeymoon to be precise and it was snowing, they had come out of their cabin to explore the small town.

"I knew you would, that is why I chose this to be our destination." Nicholas told her with laughter.

"Well it proves you know me very well." she told him and he pulled her close.

"I think I saw a bakery here, that you will like." He told her.

"Let's go." She told him pulling him forward as she knew which one he was talking about. She had seen it when they had come to the little village.

#

They were coming out of coffee shop with drinks and a bag of bread they could munch on later. Nicholas had his arm wrapped around Rachel's waist and they were both smiling at each other. They couldn't believe they were here, not with the fact that Nicholas had been afraid of losing her a few months ago.

"I love you." He told her.

"I love you more." She told him.

**$LINE BREAK, LINE BREAK$**

They were wrapped in each other's arms. They had hot chocolate on the coffee table and both of them were too happy as the snow was falling outside.

"I don't want to leave." Rachel told him.

"Neither do I, we don't have to go back for a few more weeks." He told her and she laughed.

**$LINE BREAK, LINE BREAK, LINE BREAK, LINE BREAK, LINE BREAK, LINE BREAK, LINE BREAK, LINE BREAK, LINE BREAK, LINE BREAK, LINE BREAK$**

Note: **This is the end of the chapters. Now an explanation, I didn't intend to make Nicholas a large character he was going to be just a small relationship, but I guess it was one of those things and the character got bigger than I expected. It came with the fact that in Season 2 the relationship between Wally and Nightwing was damage. Don't forget to review. **


End file.
